Naruto The White Tiger
by Deswa Hyoton
Summary: Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Naruto memutuskan untuk berlatih kembali di Gunung Myoboku. Namun tanpa ia sadari keputusan itulah yang akan merubah perjalanan hidupnya, bahkan sampai mengubah nama miliknya, tubuh, serta dunia yang ditinggali.
1. Chapter 1

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Peice!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter 1**

* * *

- **1 Tahun Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4-**

 **~Konohagakure no sato, Fire Country, Element Nation~**

Konohagakure no sato, satu dari lima Desa Tersembunyi terbesar di Element Nation, terletak pada pusat wilayah kekuasaan Negara Api. Dikelilingi oleh rindangnya dedaunan dari pepohonan yang sangat tinggi. Sebagian pohon-pohon hidup serta tumbuh sejak masa masa Perang Antar Klan, dan sebagian hasil dari jurus milik Hokage pertama Senju Hashirama. Dengan menggunakan kekkei genkai Mokuton, Hashirama dapat menumbuhkan pepohonan dan tumbuh-tubuhan lainnya di sekeliling Desa Konoha.

Kepemimpinan di Desa Konoha sendiri sudah mengalami 5 kali pergantian, dari Senju Hashirama Hokage Pertama, Senju Tobirama Hokage kedua, Sarutobi Hiruzen Hokage ketiga, Namikaze Minato Hokage keempat, Senju Tsunade Hokage kelima dan Hatake Kakashi Hokage ke enam yang saat ini masih berjalan masa kepemimpinannya.

Saat Senju Tsunade berkehendak turun dari posisi Hokage, dia berencana agar Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 sebagai penggantinya. Tetapi karena usia Naruto yang masih muda, dan kurangnya pengalaman sebagai pemimpin Tsunade merasa bahwa remaja yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu belum siap. Sehingga Tsunade merekomendasikan Hatake Kakashi sebagai pemimpn Desa Konoha selanjutnya dan menyandang gelar Hokage ke enam.

Hatake Kakashi juga merupakan salah satu dari pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 (PDS-4), dia ikut bertempur di sisi Naruto hingga kemenangan perang di tangan kubu Aliansi Shinobi bersama dua murid didiknya yang lain, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Berkat perjuangan mereka berempat dan juga bantuan Uchiha Obito, Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang dikenal sebagai Dewi/Demon Kelinci serta Pengguna Chakra Pertama di Element Nation dapat dikalahkan.

Setelah terangkatnya mantan pemimpin Tim 7 sekaligus guru Naruto sebagai Hokage, Naruto mumutuskan untuk berlatih kembali kegunung Myoboku rumah keluarga Petapa Katak. Saat ini Naruto baru saja memiliki tangan kanannya kembali berkat bantuan Tsunade dan rekan setimmya Haruno Sakura, setelah kehilangan pada akhir pertempurannya welawan Sasuke di Lembah Akhir. Tangan kanannya terbuat dari sel Hashirama sang Hokage pertama, dan dapat berfunsi dengan baik, hanya saja memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda sehingga dia harus menutupinya dengan balutan perban.

Setelah memeriksa kebersihan kamar apartemennya, dan semua gulungan-gulungan yang diperlukannya sudah tersegel dalam gulungan utama Naruto mulai menutup kembali dan mengikatkannya di punggung bagian bawah. Tali dari kulit menyilang di dadanya dan tergantung pada pundak sebelah kiri itu menutupi sebagian jaket hitam miliknya.

Plat pelindung kepala yang memiliki ukiran menyerupai daun sebagai lambang dari Desa Konoha terikat kuat di kepalanya. Naruto mengenakan jaket hitam, berkerang tinggi yang tertutup dengan dua pasang kancing terlihat pada setiap sisi kerahnya. Garis vertikal berwarna oranye pada bagian kacing serta ikatan kain merah berlambangkan pusaran terdapat pada lengan bagian atas. Celana panjang sampai di atas mata kaki berwana oranye, ikatan kantung kunai di paha bawah sebalah kiri, tas penyimpanan kunai dan senjata ninja di sudut belakang pinggul kanan, serta sandal ninja berwana hitam.

Naruto meninggalkan apartemennya menuju gerbang desa dengan melompat dari atap-keatap rumah yang lain, dia telah ditunggu oleh Kakek Fukasaku salah satu Petapa Katak dan juga gurunya pada saat dia mulai mempelajari Senjutsu. Sesampainya di sana bukan hanya Fukasaku yang menunggunya, melainkan nenek angkatnya, mantan gurunya yang menjabat Hokage ke enam, dan sebagian dari Konoha 12 (Konoha 11 sekarang karena Hyuuga Neji meninggal pada saat PDS-4).

"Hei..." Naruto tersenyum kepada mereka semua, "Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" Kebingungan nampak di wajahnya dengan mengangkat alisnya sebelah, hal ini tidak terjadi saat dia berangkat berlatih bersama guru besarnya, Jiraiya.

 **"Hem... "** Kurama mulai membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya. **"Mungkin baru sekarang meraka menganggapmu sebagai teman?"** Mendengar nada malas Kumara, Naruto menganggap bahwa rekannya yang satu itu sudah mau tidur kembali. **"Hanya Tsunade lah selama ini yang terlihat benar-benar tulus dengan perasaannya padamu, dan satu lagi gadis berambut biru serta memiliki mata berwarna lavender itu saja kurasa."**

 _"Jangan berfikir begitu Kurama,"_ Naruto kembali menampilkan senyum di wajahnya, _"Kalaupun itu benar, berarti sekarang mereka benar-benar menganggapku temannya... jadi tidak masalah."_ Dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke pada teman-temannya. _"Sama sepertimu, dulu kau begitu membenciku... sekarang kita rekan, teman, bahkan bisa dibilang kalau kita seperti saudara. Iyakan, Kurama?"_

 **"Grrr..."** Terdengar suara dengkuran keras di kepala Naruto, membuat munculnya urat-urat di dahinya.

 _"KURAMA!"_ Kali ini Kurama menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi telinganya.

 **"Diamlah Naruto... Aku sedang menikmati masa liburanku untuk membantumu dengan tidur. Tidak bis..."**

 _"Membantu apanya?"_ Kurama menghentikan pidato yang disampaikan pada rekannya karena disela oleh sang rekan, " _Kerjamu hanya tidur terus semenjak usainya PDS-4, dasar Rubah Pemalas Bertelinga Kelinci."_ Matanya langsung terbuka lebar.

 **"NARUTO... APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN TELINGAKU MIRIP TELINGA KELINCI?"** "Ugh..." Naruto merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing karena teriakan Kurama. **"CEPAT KEMARI NARUTO... KITA SELE..."** Naruto mengabaikan ocehan Kurama saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahu kirinya.

"Yah...?" Naruto menatap Nara Shikamaru yang berada di depannya, dengan tangan sebelah kanan masih berapa di bahu kirinya. "Apakah kau mengatakan susuatu Shika?"

Nara Shikamaru merupakan sahabat termalasnya Naruto, tetapi orang yang paling cerdas di seluruh Elemen Nation setelah kematian Komandan Jonin Desa Konoha, Nara Shikaku yang merupakan ayah dari Nara Shikmaru.

"Merepotkan..." Tukas Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malasnyas dan tidak ada ketertarikan malakukan sesuatu, " Ini untukmu." Sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil persegi panjang dengan tangan kanan pada Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba menutupi mulutnya yang sudah menguap kembali.

"Heh..." Naruto memandang Sikamaru tidak mengerti, tetapi tetap menerima pemberian temannya itu. "E... terima kasih, Shika." Dia melihat Shikamaru hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil lambaikan tangan kanannya keatas.

"Jadi..." Naruto kembali menatap beberapa temannya, "Apa kalian ingin melihatku berangkat?" Di depannya berdiri Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, dan juga rekan setimnya Haruno Sakura.

"Ya," Gadis berambut pink itu beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Naruto, "Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha kembali, sekarang kau..." Terlihat raut kecewa di wajahnya. "Jadi berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Entahlah," Tukas Naruto sambil menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian melemaskan badannya. "Masih banyak yang ingin kupelajari Sakura, terutama dari gulungan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuaku." Membuka kembali matanya, dia menatap rekan wanita dan dokter di timnya itu. "Mungkin juga sebagian Jurus Katak, karena sekarang dalam suasana damai aku bisa berlatih tanpa adanya gagguan. Jadi mungkin sedikit lama, tergantung seberapa cepat aku menguasai yang ingin kupelajari. Jika masih ada waktu aku juga ingin berpetualang kembali, mungkin mengunjungi Negeri Besi."

"Huh..." Sakura tidak bisa berkomentar dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, setahunya rekan setimnya ini tidak pernah memiliki rencana dalam melakukan sesuatau.

"Kalu soal Sasuke mungkin dia akan segera pulang, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi organisasi atau ancaman lain yang menggangu keadaan damai saat ini, kita baru saja melewati PDS-4, jadi semoga saja suasana damai ini bisa bertahan lama." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengulas senyum tulus yang disuguhkan pada rekan berambut pink di depannya.

Sakura merupakan teman setim Naruto, Tim 7 yang dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi sang pemegang jabatan Hokage saat ini. Dia juga salah satu anak didik dari salah satu dari 'Tiga Ninja yang Melegenda' Senju Tsunade, wanita yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad dan merupakan Nenek angkat Naruto (walau Tsunade menganggapnya sebagai anaknya, bukan cucunya). Sakura juga merupakan dokter terhebat kedua di Elemen Nation setelah Tsunade, dan memiliki ikatan kontrak dengan Klan Hewan Siput.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto, pikirannya kembali memikirkan keadaan remaja yang dicintainya, Uchiha sasuke.

"YOSH... Berlatihlah yang giat Naruto, saingan abadiku." Lee bisa melihat Naruto mulai mengarahkan pandangannya kearahnya. "Setelah kau kembali, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung? Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu... jika tidak bisa maka aku akan berlari mengelilingi desa sebanyak 100 kali menggunakan tanganku." Tangan kanannya yang dililiti perban terangkat setinggi bahu, serta mata berbinar penuh semangat.

"Ahahaha..." Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Tentu saja Lee, saat ini jika aku harus melawanmu hanya dengan Taijutsu aku pasti kalah. Tentu saja jika tanpa menggunakan Senjutsu." Dia mengulas senyum tipis.

 _"Iya, jika diingat kembali dari laporan Guru Kakashi pada bagian pertarungan antara Guru Gai dengan Madara, Guru Gai menggunakan teknik tangan (Taijutsu) tingkat tinggi. Dia bisa mengendalikan udara di sekitarnya, bahkan bisa dijadikan serangan jarak jauh. Jika aku bisa memperlajari itu, aku tidak perlu menggunakan segel tangan lagi untuk menyerang dengan elemen angin dalam jarak jauh. Belum lagi dia bisa terbang dengan memanipulasi udara dan penjadikannya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat, teknik yang seharusnya juga bisa aku pelajari karena aku juga merupakan pengguna elemen angin. Hem..."_ Tangan kanan milik Naruto memegangi dagunya, serta terlihat sorot pandangan kosong dari matanya seakan terlarut dalam lamunan pikirannya.

 _" Jika aku juga bisa melakukannya, maka aku tidak perlu menggunakan chakra pemberian kakek Rhikudo untuk terbang._ " Pemuda pemilik rambut kuning keemasan itu mengulas senyum lebar, _"Aku bisa lebih cepat dari Paman Raikage karena menggunanakan chakra milik Kurama. Tetapi bagaimana jika aku juga menggunakan elemen angin dalam taijutsuku, mungkin itu bisa menambah kecepatanku? Pertahananku juga bisa lebih kuat jika aku bisa menggunakan elemen angin sebagai pelindung tubuhku, seperti Paman Raikage? Atau bisa ju..."_ "Huh..." Naruto memandang Lee dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah memotong konsentrasi pikiran Naruto yang sedang memproses ide latihannya _._

 _"_ Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Lee?" Tukas Naruto sambil melirik temannya, sang pengguna pakaian spandeks itu.

Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung mengulas senyum, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit karena gerakan bibir di balik masker wajahnya. Tsunade tertawa dan temannya yang lain hanya bisa tertegun.

"AHHH... "Lee menunjuk Naruto, " Kau memang benar-benar murid Tuan Hokage Naruto." Wajahnya kini sudah dipenuhi dengan aliran air mata yang turunnya sangat deras.

"YOSH... aku harus segera kembali berlatih agar bisa menandingimu lagi saat kambali nanti Saingan Abadiku." Dia pun mulai berlari-lari kecil di tempat, "Berlatihlah dengan giat, dan sampai jumpa lagi di pertarungan nanti Naruto." Dia dengan cepat meninggalkan posisi sebelumnya dan hanya meninggalkan debu.

Rock Lee merupakan satu-satunya ninja desa Konoha yang bertarung hanya menggunakan Taijutsu setelah mundurnya Maito Gai, sang mentor setelah cidera pada PDS-4. Master taijutsu aliran Goken, dan ninja yang paling rajin berlatih.

"Ano... Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepadamu Naruto." Naruto membalikkan badan kearah sumber suara.

Di depannya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya menyerahkan kotak berukuran kecil. Hinata merupakan gadis baik, lebut, pemalu, dan juga cantik. Sifatnya sama sekali berbeda dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Andai saja ada orang buta yang menemuinya tanpa bisa melihat warna matanya maka dipastikan mereka tidak akan percaya bahwa Hinata merupakan member Klan Hyuga. Salah satu Klan yang hidup dalam lingkungan Desa Konoha, dan klan terkuat di Konoha setelah habisnya Klan Uchiha di tangan anggota klannya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Hinata juga termasuk Ninja Wanita yang kuat, dia berhasil menbuat beberapa jurus-jurus baru yang belum pernah ada di daftar gerakan klan miliknya.

Hinata meruapakan gadis yang menarik perhatian Naruto semenjak pernyataan cintanya pada pahlawan PDS-4 saat invasi Organisasi Akatsuki. Namun Naruto tidak ingin menanggapinya pada saat itu, karena dirinya yang masih diincar oleh organisasi kriminal. Naruto memilih diam dan seolah-olah tidak ingat tentang pernyataan Hinata serta tidak paham akan perasaan milik gadis di hadapannya, semata-mata untuk melindung Hinata.

"Terima kasih... Hinata." Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi putih milik gadis bermata lavender itu.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata, gadis yang saat ini sudah mulai mengisi hatinya bahkan mencuci hatinya, sehingga nama 'Haruno Sakura' mulai terhapus, nama yang dulu sempat terpajang dan menghiasi ruang hatinya.

Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Dia hanya bisa melihat kearah berlarinya Hinata yang mulai hilang dari jangkaun matanya.

"HEI..." Suara teriakan dari samping Naruto lah yang menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan. "Apa yang kau lakukakan di sini Naruto... cepat kejar dia." Ucap Kiba dengan nada lebih tenang, setelah mendahuluinya dengan teriakan.

Inuzuka Kiba, calon pemimpin dari Klan Inuzuka. Inuzuka merupakan klan yang menjalin hubungaan kuat dengan hewan anjing, mereka melatih anjing-anjing peliharaannya untuk menjadi Ninja Hewan yang di jadikan rekan dalam dunia karir sebai ninja oleh anggota klan ini. Kiba memiliki rekan anjing bernama Akamaru, walaupun anjing itu memiliki warna bulu putih, bertolak belakang dengan arti namanya Akamaru (yang berbulu merah).

Kiba adalah member dari Tim 8 pada saat masih genin, tim yang dirancang untuk pelacakan serta di bawah asuhan Jonin Yuhi Kurenai. Sekarang dia adalah salah satu ninja pelacak terbaik di Elemen Nation.

"Eh... ya." Menolehkan sebentar kepalanya kearah Kiba, "Kita lanjutkan nanti kalau kau mau menunggu." Kemudian menatap ketiga orang di sampingnya, ditambah dengan seekor katak.

"Aku pergi sebentar, tunggu saja di situ Kakek Fukasaku, Nek Tsunade, Guru Hokage!" Naruto kemudian berlari menuju perginya Hinata.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan panggil aku begitu Naruto!" Tsunade dan Kakashi bertukar pandang karena mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama bersamaan kemudian ditujukan kepada orang yang sama.

Sakura yang berada di belakang Hokage dan mantan Hokage itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, sedangkan Fukasaku hanya bisa meneteskan keringat kecil di sudut dahinya.

Tsunade dan Kakashi kembali memandang Naruto, terdengar suara tawa lirih milik Naruto. Terlihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya samil berlari menjauhi mereka, menampakkan punggungnya pada mereka, sampai menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Naruto menggunakan mode Senjutsunya untuk mencari lokasi Hinata yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah menemukan chakra milik Hinata, dia pun menuju tempat tersebut. Hingga mengantarkannya pada taman permainan yang kosong karena cuaca yang panas pada siang hari. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata duduk sendirian di kursi ayunan sambil sekali-kali mendorongnya dengan kakinya sendiri. Naruto melepaskan enargi alam dalam tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sudah berhenti saat menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hei..." Naruto duduk pada salah satu kursi ayunan dekat Hinata, "Bolah aku membuka ini... bersamamu di sini?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kotak pemberian gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

Melihat anggukan pelan sang gadis, Naruto pun mulai memperbaiki duduknya untuk perpernyaman posisinya. Dengan perasaan yang penuh keingin tahuan, dia pun membuka pembungkus kotak hadiah dari Hinata. Naruto dapat melihat lipatan kain tenunan berwarna merah di dalam kotak yang telah terbuka, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Hinata sudah berhenti mengayunkan ayunan yang di dudukinya sambil mengangkat lengannya dan mempertemukan kedua jari telunjuknya. Naruto hanya bisa mengulas senyum lembut, dia tahu kalau Hinata akan melakukan hal semacam itu saat gugup, tetapi dia sudah jarang mendengar Hinata berbicara dengan perkataan terbata-bata seperti dulu.

Mengambil kain tenun berwarna merah itu dari kotak. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa hadiah pemberian Hinata merupakan sebuah syal, syal yang terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Ini..." Naruto terkejut melihat apa yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Yah... itu adalah syal milikmu dulu... yang kau tinggalkan setelah berusaha menolongku pada musim salju saat itu." Jelas Hinata sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lalu, "Tetapi malah Naruto yang dipukuli, " Kaki milik Hinata yang menyentuh tanah sedikit mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang sehingga ayunan yang di dudukinya mulai terayun pelan.

"Meskipun begitu kau masih tetap bangkit kembali, walaupun lawanmu lebih besar, dan kuat. Kau tetap bangkit kembali, sampai penjaga yang diutus ayahku datang. Aku belum sempat berterimaksih padamu waktu itu, karena Ko terburu-buru membawaku pulang kerumah." Dia menghentikan dorongan kakinya. "Dan saat aku kembali lagi untuk menemuimu dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kau sudah tidak ada di sana. Aku hanya bisa melihat syal merah yang kau pakai sebelumnya dalam keadaan rusak." Wajah Hinata sedikit menunduk mengingat kejadian masa lalu, dan melanjutkan kisah ceritanya.

Naruto hanya mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Namun kemudian dilanjutkan dengan cerita tentang aktifitas-aktifitas terkahir yang dilakukan masing-masing. Sampai Naruto teringat bahwa dia masih ditunggu oleh Kakek Fukasaku sang 'Petapa Katak', sehingga mereka harus menghentikan percakapannya. Sebelum kembali Naruto sempat berjanji pada Hinata untuk mengiriminya surat, dan serta memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Hinata. Dia lantas berlari meninggalkan gadis berambut biru itu dengah wajah yang memerah.

* * *

Sesampainya di gerbang semula, Naruto hanya mendapati Tsunade dan juga Kakek Fukasaku saja yang masih setia menunggunya. Setelah menyampaikan salam perpisahannya kepada Neneknya, Kakek Fukasaku memanggil gulungan besar. Kemudian keduanya menghilang, meninggalkan asap putih dan Tsunade yang berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang.

Saat itulah penduduk Konoha tidak akan lagi menemui sang Pahlawan Desa Konoha dalam waktu yang lama, dan perjalanan Naruto dimulai dengan kunjungannya di Gunung Myoboku untuk berlatih.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Peice!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter 2**

* * *

 **-7 Tahun Setelah Eksekuse Raja Bajak Laut, Gol D. Roger-**

 **~Negeri Wano, Dunia Baru~**

Negeri Wano berada dalam kawasan laut di Dunia Baru, dan memiliki kawasan pulau yang cukup luas. Hamparan hutan rindang masih mengelilingi bagian pulau tempat negeri ini berdiri, serta beberapa gunung dan dataran tinggi menghiasi lapisan daratan negeri ini. Negeri Wano diperintah oleh sistem Keshogunan, pemerintahan diktator selayaknya pemerintahan kerajaan.

Negeri Wano terdiri dari beberapa kota sebagai pusat aktifitas masyarakat, mengingat luasnya wilayah nageri. Salah satu kota tersebut adalah Niigata, yang berlokasi di dekat tepi laut. Kota ini cukup ramai, karena sebagai tempat utama bersandarnya kapal-kapal yang pemiliknya ingin memasuki negeri ini.

Negeri Wano merupakan negeri yang berada di luar kendali Pemerintahan Dunia, negeri independen tempat para samurai terkuat di dunia. Penduduk negeri ini umumnya menggunakan pakaian kimono dan memiliki rambut yang di kuncir pada bagian atas atau belakang.

* * *

 **~Perbukitan Kin, Wilayah Kota Niigita, Negeri Wano, Dunia Baru~**

TRANG

TRANG

TRANG

Sara besi yang saling terbentur.

"Pompa kembali, Bocah!" Perintah Pria paruh baya, yang sedari tadi sedang memukuli lempengan besi panas di depannya.

Pria paruh baya itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir. Memiliki mata beriris merah, wajah yang mulai menunjukkan sedikit kekeriputan, peluh bercucuran membasahi kulit wajahnya karena terlalu lama berada di dekat panas api. Menggunakan kimomo pendek berwarna abu-abu dengan bagian lengannya diikat oleh kain untuk menggulungnya dan dililitkan pada leher bagian belakang. Celana panjang sampai di atas mata kaki berwarna sama dengan kimono yang dipakai. Dia adalah Miyamoto Kyo seorang samurai hebat pada masanya yang memilih menjadi pandai besi di hari tuanya.

"Ya... Ya... Pak Tua." Sahut Sang Bocah setelah menerima perintah dari Pria Tua itu. Sambil menarik tuas pompa bambu, untuk meniup tungku yang penuh dengan api membara agar membuat api labih besar sehingga panas tungku bertambah.

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini lagi? Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini dan melatih tubuhku serta teknik pedangku." Gerutu bocah yang umurnya sedang menginjak tahun ke-9.

Bocah memiliki rambut putih/silver panjang hingga di punggungnya, dan diikat pada bagian belakang lehernya, serta cambang rambut yang panjang di bagian depan telinganya juga diikat. Bocah ini menutupi dahinya dengan mengikatkan kain putih (menyerupai rambut Ootsutsuki Ashura hanya saja bagian belakangnya menyerupai milik Jiraiya), bermata biru, serta berkulit tan dan memakai pakaian versi kecil yang dipakai Pria Tua tadi.

"Tch... kalo tidak ikut bekerja ditempatku ini, kau sudah mati kelaparan diluar sana Bocah." Tukas Kyo sambil menghentikan pukulannya pada besi panas di depannya dan mulai menyiraminya dengan air. Dia teringat kembali bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Bocah keras kepala di dekatnya itu.

Saat itu adalah tahun ke-3 sejak Miyamoto Kyo berhenti bergabung dengan kemiliteran samurai di Negeri Wano semenjak kematian istrinya Miyamoto Yoshi, dan menekuni kehidupannya sebagai pandai besi. Kyo dan Yoshi tidak dikaruniai keturunan lagi semenjak kegagalan kandungan istrinya pada saat masih muda, hingga hari kematiannya akibat penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan oleh dokter.

Hari itu Kyo berniat menikmati indahnya matahari tenggelam di tepi pantai, tempat biasanya dia meghabiskan waktu sore bersama istrinya, Yoshi. Akan tetapi hal itu terhenti saat Kyo melihat seorang pria di atas peraku kecil menuju kearah yang di tempatinya, mengenakan seragam Angkatan Laut yang hancur. Kyo berniat mengabaikannya, karena dia tahu pemilik peraku kecil itu adalah anggota organisasi yang dilarang masuk ke Negeri Wano.

Sampai Kyo menyadari bahwa pria di perahu itu tidak sendiri, suara tangisan bayi yang membuat keputusan awalnya berubah dan segera menolong menepikan perahu. Di situlah pertama kali Kyo bertemu dengan bocah asuhannya.

Bayi bocah itu berada di pelukan ayah kandungnya yang mendapatkan luka parah. Pria berumuran sekitar pertengahan 30, bernama Panther D. Kato yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek, dan mata biru seperti yang dimiliki anaknya. Menggunakan seragam Angktan Laut yang compang camping, dan jubah dengan tiga garis hitam pada bagian pangkat jubah yang berlatarkan warna merah. Menunjukkan bahwa Kato berpangkat Wakil Admiral saat itu.

Kato menyampaikan bahwa ingin menamai bayinya dengan nama Panther D. Lightning Naruto, karena dalam pertarungannya yang terakhir dia diselamatkan oleh pusaran air laut yang besar (Maelstrom) sehingga bisa meniggalkan pertempurannya dan membawa anaknya yang baru lahir ketempat aman. Kato sempat memberikan Kyo fotonya bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut putih/silver seperti Naruto, dengan mata violet gelap dan berkulit tan dari saku jubahnya. Sebelum kematiannya, Kato sempat mengatakan bahwa ibu dari Naruto bernama Lightning Masa. Serta meminta Kyo agar menyampaikan kepada Naruto untuk mencari wanita bernama Shakuyaku jika nantinya ingin mendengar cerita tentang ibunya. Sebelum Kyo pergi membawa bayi Naruto kerumahnya, dan menguburkan Kato dia melihat kotak kecil yang biasa dijadikan tempat penyimpanan harta di atas perahu kecil yang dinaiki Kato tadi.

"Ya... Ya... Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu lagi Pak Tua." Naruto memperlambat pemompaan yang dilakukannya.

"Makanya jangan menanyakan hal yang sama juga setiap kali kau ada di tempat kerja ini, Bocah!"

TRANG

TRANG

Kyo mulai menempa batang emas lagi setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tch..." Naruto mendecih sambil mengingat bagaimana dia bisa berada di dimensi ini, dan bagaimana dia harus menjadi pekerja Pak Tua Kyo di depannya.

* * *

 **-3 Tahun Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, 3 Hari Setelah Kepulangan Uzumaki Naruto Dari Perjalanan Latihan-**

 **~Kantor Hokage, Konohagakure no Sato, Fire Country, Element Nation~**

"APA?" Terdengar teriakan kencang dari tower Hokage, bahkan sejenak sempat menghentikan kegiatan keseharian penghuni di sekitar bangunan tersebut.

Di ruang Hokage telihat pemuda berambut kuning berdiri di hadapan sang Pemimpim Desa, pemuda tersebut terlihat terkejut dan marah. Duduk di kursi, di depan pemuda kuning itu adalah Hokage keenam Hatake Kakashi. Serta seseorang lagi berdiri di belakang bagian kanan sang Hokage keenam, Senju Tsunade mantan Hokage kelima.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" Sang Hokage berusaha menenangkan Ninja Penuh Kejutan yang berdiri di depannya itu. "Aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa memutuskan hal ini. Keputusanku juga sudah tidak bisa di ubah, walaupun tadi sempat terjadi perselisihan di ruang pertemuan bersama tetua." Sang Pimpinan Desa ninja itu mencoba meyakinkan pemuda tadi bahwa keputusannya sudah mutlak.

"Jadi apa alasanmu Hokage-sama?" Naruto memasang wajah serius, dan tetap berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari kemarahannya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang mungkin akan dia sesali nantinya.

"Tenangkan sedikit dirimu Naruto!" Tsunade terlihat sedih sambil melirik pewaris kursi Hokage miliknya setelah mendengar ucapannya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang pasif, tanpa menunjukkan keceriaan yang biasanya.

"Naruto," Hokake keenam memulai pembicaraan sambil mepernyaman duduknya, mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menggunakan siku tangannya sebagai sandaran, kedua jari-jari tangan saling mengisi celah-selahnya. "Setelah melihat perkembanganmu semenjak kembali dari latihan, aku merasa kau belum siap. Hokage tidaklah harus ninja yang terkuat, tetapi ninja yang mampu memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memajukan desa, mampu menangani politik baik di dalam maupun di luar desa. Cerdas dan memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi, apalagi sekarang kita dalam keadaan damai. Dan kau belum memiliki itu semua." Kakashi memandang serius murid didikannya itu.

"Tch... belum siap?" Naruto mendecih sambil memandang mantan gurunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, serta tangan yang tergenggam erat. "Katakan saja kau tidak ingin memilihku dan tidak mempercayaiku. Kau memilih Sakura karena dia cerdas, tetapi aku bisa menggunakan penasehat untuk membantuku mempelajari yang tidak kuketahui. Kau memilih Sakura karena dapat menangani masalah politik desa, sedangkan sebagian besar aliansi Konoha dengan desa lain itu terjadi karena jasaku. Gadis yang mau melakukan apapun demi perhatian seorang pria, bahkan berniat meninggalkan desa dikatatakan lebih pantas menjadi Hokage?" Naruto beranjak meninggalkan ruang Hogake, tanpa sadar melepaskan sebagian chakranya karena marahannya.

KRAK

KRAK

Lantai kayu milai retak karena chakra yang dilepaskan oleh naruto.

"Dan soal kesabaran, coba lihat berapa kali laporan Sakura menghancurkan bangunan di Konoha? Tch..." Naruto menutup pintu kantor Hokage, meninggalkan Hokage yang hanya diam dan menatap perginya sang murid.

Naruto segera kembali ke apartemennya begitu meninggalkan ruang Hokage, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing setelah mendengar berita yang di sampaikan sang Hokage.

Naruto membaringkan badan ke kasur miliknya, kemarahannya sudah mulai mereda. Dia sempat berpikir jika kepergiannya berlatih di gunung Myoboku selama enam bulan sia-sia saja. Ditambah lagi dengan satu tahun berlatih seni berpedang di Negeri Besi.

Baru saja dia bisa menerima keputusan Hinata untuk menerima lamaran Kiba, sekarang impiannya juga direnggut. Dulu dia berfikir dengan diangkatnya gurunya menjadi Hokage, dia bisa berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi hokage, tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak cukup dihadapan Sang Guru. Rencana berlatih untuk menjadi kuat karena tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang-orang berharganya seperti Hyuuga Neji dulu, justru kehilangan impiannya serta gadis yang mulai mengisi hatinya.

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil posisi meditasi, sepertinya dia ingin perlu nasehat kepada temannya yang bersifat netral terhadap permasalahannya. Tidak lama kemudian sekeliling mata Naruto mulai berwarna oranye, menandakan dia telah telah menyerap energi alam.

-oOo-

 **-Kawasan Yang tidak Diketahui-**

"Suzaku." Naruto menatap mahkluk yang hanya dianggap legenda oleh manusia.

Naruto melihat burung yang bulunya menghasilkan kobaran api berwarna emas, memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih besar dari pada Gamabunta sang Pemimpin Klan Hewan Katak. Makhluk tersebut merupakan burung Phoenix atau Vermillion, salah satu hewan Penjaga Keseimbangan Dunia.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi karena Naruto bermaksud tidak hanya menyerap energi alam, tetapi menyatukannya dengan chakra miliknya. Dia berharap hal itu dapat memperkuat chakranya setelah energi alam dilepaskan dari dalam tubuhnya. Sehingga dia dapat memiliki kekuatan chakra setara dengan saat berada dalam Mode Petapa, bila chakra dalam tubuhnya menyatu dengan chakra alam dan berharap dapat mempermudah saat menyerap energi alam lagi.

Setelah itu tubuh bagian dalam milik Naruto terasa seberti terbakar, dan membuat Naruto menghentikan rencananya. Saat Naruto membuka matanya dia sudah berada di hadapan Suzaku, dan meminta Naruto menjelaskan kelancangannya memasuki wilayah penjagaannya. Setelah itu Suzaku menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto merupakan tindakan berbahaya, karena dapat membunuhnya. Kalaupun hal itu berhasil maka dia tidak akan lagi menjadi manusia.

Sejak saat itu Naruto sering mengunjunginya sekedar untuk berbagi pengalaman kehidupan, dan menemani Suzaku. Seperti sekarang ini, menceritakan permasalahannya berharap sang teman mampu memberikan saran dan jalan keluar.

 **"Lama tidak berkunjung Naruto."** Ini memang sudah beberapa bulan sejak terakhir kali Naruto mengunjungi Suzaku, terakhir setelah menceritakan masalah Hinata yang menerima lamaran Kiba.

"Yah," Suzaku dapat melihat Naruto tidak lagi bersemangat seperti bisasanya saat berkunjung. "Apa kau punya waktu untung mendengarkan ceritaku, dan aku mohon bantuanmu untuk mencari solusi yang baik, karena kau berada dalam keadaan netral." Naruto memandang Suzaku penuh harap.

 **"Hem..."** Naruto dapat melihat temannya seakan memikirkan sesuatu. **"Saat ini aku memiliki banyak waktu untukmu Naruto, jadi apa yang terjadi? Mulailah dari awal cerita seperti biasanya."** Suzaku menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto.

"Ini masalah setelah aku pulang ke Konoha..."

-oOo-

Naruto membuka kembali matanya dan segera berdiri, dia beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya' dan mempersiapkan semua apa yang diperlukan untuk rencana yang dibuatnya bersama Suzaku. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia meninggalkan apartemennya dan menuju Kantor Hokage.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu kantor Hokage, dia dapat melihat bahwa Hokage keenam sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan beberapa orang, termasuk rekan setimnya yang ditunjuk menjadi Hokage ketujuh, Haruno Sakura.

"Oh," Naruto mulai mundur untuk menutup pintu kantor kembali. "Aku akan datang saja lagi nanti."

"Tidak masalah Naruto, masuklah!" Kakashi masih memantap naruto sejak terbukanya pintu kantornya. "Urusan kami juga sudah selesai. Jadi ada keperluan apa kau menemuiku sekarang?" Lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Hem..." Naruto menatap semua orang di ruangan Hokage. Mulai dari nenek Koharu, Kakek Homura, ketua Klan Hyuuga Hiashi, rekan setimnya Haruno Sakura dam kembali ke arah Hokage. "Karena aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di desa saat ini, maka aku akan menggunakan hakku sebagai murid Jiraiya dan setatus sebagai pahlawan PDS-4 untuk meninggalkan desa dan melakukan pengembaraan seperti guruku dulu." Semua yang mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan matanya karena keterkejutan.

"Apa kau serius Naruto?" Kakashi menatap tajam Naruto, " Aku tidak bisa memberikan izin padamu untuk meninggalkan desa lagi Naruto, kau baru saja kembali. Kami membutuhkanmu dalam beberapa misi." Ucap sang Hokage dengan nada serius, Kakashi bermaksud Naruto memahaminya.

"Yah..." Celah Sakura, "...Memangnya kenapa kau mau pergi? Jangan hanya karena tid..." Sakura menghentika perkataannya saat chakra Naruto mulai keluar dan aura membunuh memenuhi ruang kantor Hokage. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mulai sulit bernapas, terutam Sakura.

"Bagus jika kau bisa diam, aku sedang berbicara dengan Hokage." Naruto menatap tajam Sakura, dan mulai menarik kembali chakranya.

"Kau tidak perlu malakukan hal seperti itu Naruto!" Kakashi yang sudah kembali tersadar dari tekanan chakra yang dilepaskan muridnnya.

"Aku dan guru Jiraiya memiliki mimpi yang sama, yaitu untuk mencari perdaimaian. Sekarang kelima desa besar ninja sudah damai, tetapi diluar sana masih banyak daerah lain yang belum merasakan kedamaian jadi aku bermaksud untuk berpetualang memperbaikinya. Desa ini sudah damai, dan aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Setidaknya diluar sana aku bisa berguna dan mempelajari sesuatu yang baru." Naruto mengatakan alasannnya dengan serius, berharap sang hokage mengerti dan mengizinkannya.

"Maaf Naruto tapi aku tidak bisa meng..."

"Aku kesini tidak datang untuk meminta izin" Naruto memotong perkataan Kakashi karena sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya. Sekali lagi dia membuat semua yang ada di ruang kantor Hokage terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Memberitahukan kami bahwa kau ingin pergi meninggalkan desa. Lantas menyatakan bahwa kau datang kesini bukan untuk meminta izin, sedangkan pemimpin desa ini adalah Hokage dan kau bukan seorang Hokage." Koharu mamandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku kesini hanya memberitahukan Hokage saja bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkan desa. Aku menggunakan hak sebagai murid sekaligus penerus guruku Jiraiya, bahwa aku bisa meninggalkan desa kapanpun selama desa tidak dalam keadaan perang." Naruto mulai beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu meninggalkan desa ini saat ini. Kau baru saja pulang setelah meninggalkan desa selama 2 tahun." Naruto dapat melihat dirinya telah di kelilingi oleh anggota ANBU.

 _"Maaf Naruto, jika kau meninggalkan desa sekarang sedangkan Sakura belum mendapat kepercayaan dari desa lain maka hal itu akan memperparah keadaan. Tetapi jika kau masih tinggal di desa sampai semua desa mengakui kepemimpinan Sakura baru aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Aku bukannya melarangmu pergi berkelana, hanya saja tidak sekarang."_ Batin Kakashi sang Hokage keenam.

"Uh... Huh." Naruto haanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _" Pertama Hinata menerima lamaran Kiba, kemudian impianku diserahkan kepada Sakura, sekarang kebebasanku mau direnggut juga? Yang benar saja."_ Naruto menatap matan gurunya sekaligus pimpinan desa Konoha yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keinginannya untuk menarik kembali anggota ANBU miliknya. _"Tch... Selamjutnya apa lagi? Apa aku akan di usir dari dunia ini juga?"_ Dia masih tetap diam dan memandang Kakashi yang terlihat benar-benar serius.

 _"Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa terjadi pertempuran. Kakashi tidak mau kalau aku meninggalkan desa, tapi aku mau pergi. Kalau aku menerobos, pasti akan terjadi pertarungan. Kalaupun aku bisa memenangkan pertarungan dan kabur, dia pasti akan mengutus Tim Perburu untuk mengikuti jejakku. Hem... jalan satu-satunya hanyalah jurus Hiraishin, agar tidak meninggalkan jejak sehingga aku bisa tenang tanpa dikejar-kejar nantinya."_ Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan kunai Hiraishin miliknya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak lepas dari mengamatan sang Hokage sehingga segera memberikan perintah penangkapan. _"Tetapi aku belum menyempurnakannya, aku juga belum sempat menandai tempat manapun karena belum sempurna. Nah... "_

"Tangkap dia!" Lamunan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar suara perintah penangkapan untuk dirinya.

 **'Hiraishin no jutsu'** Tanpa sadar Naruto mengaktifkan jurusnya karena keterkejutannya. Kemudian cahaya terang menyilaukan mata semua orang, dan hilanglah Naruto bersama cahaya tersebut.

-oOo-

Saat Naruto membuka matanya dia kembali bertemu lagi dengan Suzaku, dia melihat Suzaku memandanginya seolah tidak percaya. Ternyata Naruto terlempar di celah antar dimensi, dan saat itu tubuhnya sudah mulai mengalami kerusakan yang akan membunuhnya dalam waktu singkat. Tetapi sebelum Naruto mati Suzaku sebagai Penjaga Keseimbangan Dunia berhasil menarik jiwanya. Jika tidak maka jiwa Naruto akan berada di celah deminsi sendirian sampai akhir jiwanya, karena saat itu belumlah waktunya Naruto untuk meninggal.

Suzaku memberikan pilihan pada Naruto untuk menemaninya hingga akhir jiwanya, atau terlahir kembali karena masa hidupnya belum habis. Tetapi tidak bisa hidup atau lahir kembali di Element Nation karena seharusnya dia masih hidup tetapi kenyataannya dia sudah mati. Sehingga walau dengan bantuan Suzaku, Naruto tetap tidak bisa terlahir kembali di Element Nation sebelum waktu kematiannya tiba. Dia tidak bisa menuju ke dunia setelah kematian karena seharusnya dia belum mati. Sehingga Naruto memilih untuk dilahirkan kembali di dimensi lain, dan berkat bantuan Suzaku Naruto dapat terlahir kembali di dimensi terdekat dari Element Nation sebagai putra dari pasangan Panther D. Kato dengan Lightning Masa.

Walaupun Naruto harus merasakan kesedihan saat kehilangan Kurama, karena Suzaku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tetapi Suzaku menyampaikan bahwa Kurama akan hidup kembali di Element Nation dalam 9 atau 10 tahun lagi.

* * *

 **-Sekarang-**

 **~Perbukitan Kin, Wilayah Kota Niigita, Negeri Wano, Dunia Baru~**

"Hei...Bocah. Kenapa kau berhenti lagi memompanya?" Kyo memandingi Naruto yang terlihat terkejut atas perkataannya.

"Tch... dasar Pak Tua merepotkan." Sambil kembali memompa pompa angin tungku pembakaran.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 _Niigita : Selamat Datang_

 _Kin : Emas_

 _Kyo : Varian "Kyou", yang berarti pohon aprikot, modal, kerjasama_

 _Ryo : Berarti kecerahan, jauh, realitas, menyegarkan_

 _Yoshi : Nama singkat Jepang awalan Yoshi-, artinya "benar, baik"_

* * *

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Haki" is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. That is strength!_

 _— Silvers Rayleigh explaining Haki to Luffy at the start of his training._

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Peice!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter 3**

* * *

"Heh...?" Naruto baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Saat Naruto mulai bangun dia tidak merasakan keberadaan pak tua Kyo di rumahnya, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan keberadaannya saat menggunakan kekuatan observasinya (Wano Negeri tertutup, jadi belum mengenal istilah **Kenbunshoku Haki** ) diseluruh wilayah Niigata. Panik dengan hal yang tidak seperti biasanya, dia segera berlari keluar dari rumah. Menggunakan kekuatan indra penciumannya, yang didapatkan setelah mengkonsumsi buah aneh (Wano Negeri tertutup, jadi belum mengenal istilah **Akuma no Mi** ) dia segera mengikuti arah kepergian baunya.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya ketika baru saja memasuki dunia baru yang di tempati sekarang. Saat baru saja terlahir dia dapat merasakan keberadaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Saat itu dia berada disebuah kapal besar, dan terjadi pertempuran yang sangat sengit. Dia dapat merasakan banyak suara orang-orang yang berseragam putih dan biru menghilang, kemudian pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya kepada Kyo membawanya pergi menjauh dari kehancuran kapal yang ditempatinya. Pria yang mengaku ayahnya bernama Panther D. Kato itu mendapatkan luka sangat parah, tetapi dia berhasil membawanya sampai ke Negeri Wano. Naruto tidak tahu harus bangga atau sedih, semua orang tuanya dari kedua dunia mengorbankan nyawa untuk memastikan bahwa dia bisa tetap hidup.

Arah terakhir bau yang dapat tercium oleh Naruto Kyo pergi kearah pantai, dia tahu alasan mengapa Kyo kesana. Tetapi dia tetap tidak merasakan keberadaan sang mentor, pengasuh, kakek angkat, pak tua, atau apalah. Sesampainya disana Naruto melihat tempat yang hancur, lubang dan retakan besar di tanah serta beberapa mayat dengan tatto bajak laut yang memiliki tanduk murip tanduk banteng. Mengerti apa yang menyebabkan tempat itu menjadi seperti sekarang dia mulai memper luas jangkaun wilayah observasinya.

"Kaido..." Dengan wajah serius dan ketidak percayaan dalam dirinya.

* * *

 **13 Tahun Setelah Eksekusi Gol D. Roger**

"Heh...?" Naruto mengusap matanya. "UWAAA... cuma mimpi." Kemudian dia bangkit dan mulai dan menuju kamar mandi hotel.

Air hangat mulai mengguyur badannya, rambut yang putih/silver panjang sampai sepunggung tergerai menutupi punggungnya. Tubuh yang terbentuk hasil dari latihan yang luar biasa, dengan tinggi 163 cm.

Saat ini Naruto sudah berumur 15 tahun, dan memulai pengembaraannya meninggalkan Negeri Wano 3 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak kematian kakek angkatnya Miyamoto Kyo, Naruto merasa tidak aman lagi tinggal di Negeri Wano. Sudah 4 tahun dia menjadi buronan kelas tinggi di negerinya sendiri, karena keputusannya membunuh seluruh keluarga pimpinan kota Niigata kecuali anak gadis yang masih berumur 5 tahun dari keluarga itu. Belum lagi dia juga menjadi buruan salah satu Yonko karena menghancurkan salah satu kapal milik mereka dan membunuh seluruh awak kapal atas apa yang dilakukan mereka pada kakek angkatnya.

Naruto mulai membasuh badan dan rambutnya menggunakan handuk, dan mengikat rambutnya seperti biasanya. Memakai kimono abu-abu serta lambang Uzumaki berwarna biru muda terlihat pada bagian punggung dengan pengikat berwana hitam dan bawahan berwarna hitam. Dia mulai melihat wajahnya dicermin, banyak sekali perubahan selama ini. Matanya yang dulu memancarkan keceriaan sekarang terlihat redup, dan terlihat bekas sayatan pedang secara vertikal pada tepi bibir bagian kanannya.

Tersadar terlalu lama di depan cermin sambil menyentuh bekas lukanya Naruto pun kembali ke ranjang tempat tidurnya. Disana terlihat dua buah pedang, sebuah Wakizashi dengan tsuka berwarna biru dan tsuba melengkung seperti huruf S serta sarung berwarna hitam. Wakizashi ini bernama Shinsoo, hasil dari tempaannya sendiri sebelum dia memulai membuat teknik pedangnnya. Sedangkan pedang lainnya adalah sebuah katana yang memiliki tsuka warna merah dan hitam serta tsuba berbentuk persegi delapan dengan sarung berwarna hitam, katana itu bernama Murasame salah satu dari 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords yang merupakan katana warisan dari keluarga Miyamoto. Katana inilah yang menjadi penyebab awal semua tragedi dalam hidupnya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto mengambil pedangnya dan menyisipkannya pada pinggang kirinya, mengambil tas kecilnya dan mulai meninggalkan kamar hotel. Dia dapat melihat pepohonan yang begitu tinggi, dan gelembung-gelembung yang berterbangan. Setelah memulai pengembaraannya, Naruto mengunjungi sebagian besar pulau di New World terkecuali kekuasaan milik Kaido. Walaupun begitu besarnya dia menginginkan bahwa salah satu Yonko itu mati, dia tidak akan mampu mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya sekarang. Belum lagi banyaknya anggota yang dimiliki Kaido, sehingga dia terpaksa menjauhinya sampai merasa benar-benar kuat dan siap mengalahkannya. Sekalipun begitu, perjalanannya juga tidak bisa dikatakan tenang karena banyaknya pemburu maupun bajak laut yang ingin mengambil kepalanya dan menyerahkan ke Kaido ataupun ke Negeri Wano.

Jadi selama perjalanannya ia berusaha mencari informasi tentang keberadaan wanita bernama Shakuyaku, kakeknya Kyo menceritakan bahwa wanita inilah yang mengetahui tentang kehidupan ibunya sebelum meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkannya karena serangan bajak laut pada kapal milik ayahnya. Menurut informasi yang dia dapatkan wanita yang dicarinya berada dipulai ini, sabaody archipelago.

Naruto melihat pintu dari bar dihadapannya, mencoba meyakinkan diri tentang keputusannya untuk mengetaui ibu kandung. Bar bernama **"Shakki Rip-off Bar"** dihadapannya merupakan milik wanita yang dia cari, dia dapat mendengar keramaian teriakan dan tawa dari dalam.

 _"_ _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."_ Naruto pun membuka pintu dihadapannya.

KLING

KLING

Terdengar suara lonceng yang digantung di pintu berbunyi.

Naruto dapat melihat ruangan bar yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang asik meminum sake, bercerita, canda-tawa. Kemudian ruangan menjadi sepi, terhenti semua aktifitas yang terjadi sebelumnya. Semua pandangan mata mengarah kearahnya, seakan mencoba mengenalinya.

"Ara...?" Naruto memasang majah polos dan bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan meraka. "Etto... apa disini ada ramen?" Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahaha..." Kesunyian ruangan terpecah kembali dengan suara tawa dari seluruh orang orang.

"Silahkan masuk..." Ucap wanita berambut hitam dan sedang memegangi sepuntung rokok yang masih menyala ditangan kanannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hahaha... kemarilah Bocah Samurai." Ucap seorang pria berambut merah dan memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi punggungnya dengan wajah penuh keceriaan. "Di sini ada yang kau cari, jadi kemarilah... duduk di sampingku." Sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang berada disampingnya.

Naruto pun berjalan memasuki bar sambil memasang wajah cerianya, tetapi matanya tetap mengamati semua orang disekitarnya. Dia mengenali siapa orang yang berada dihadapannya, salah satu kapten bajak laut yang menyandang gelar Yonko. Naruto mulai duduk dikursi yang ditunjunjuk oleh Shank sang kapten dari bajak laut Akagami, dan tak lupa tetap menggunakan Kenbunshoku Haki miliknya.

"Nona... kumohon, bisakah kau sediakan 10 mangkok Miso Ramen dan 10 Pork Ramen untukku?" Senyuman bibir naruto semakin lebar.

"HEH..." Keterkejutan mengisi pikiran semua orang yang berada di ruangan bar tersebut.

"APA KAU SERIUS BOCAH SAMURAI?" Teriak sang kapten dari bajak laut Akagami yang duduk disampingnya, dengan wajah yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkan oleh Naruto.

"Heh? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pesananku?" Wajah polosnya memandang Shank. "Saat ini aku tidak terlalu lapar, biasanya aku memesan sampai 40 makok lebih." Sambil kembali menatap wanita penjaga bar.

"APA?" Seringai kecil dari bibir Naruto dapat terlihat jika meraka tidak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Hahahahaha..." Tawa keluar dari mulut pria tua berkaca mata disamping kiri tempat Shank duduk. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat orang yang memesan makanan begitu banyak selain Big Mom dan Lightning Masa." Sambil tangannya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Heh...?" Naruto melirik kearah pria tua itu sambil mengusap kuah yang menempel disamping bibirnya. "Kau kenal dengan ibuku?" Dengan wajah serius memandang pria tua disamping Shank.

TRANK

Mangkok penuh ramen yang dipegang wanita penjaga bar itu jatuh kelantai. Dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut dan pupil mata yang melebar.

BOMMM

Suara gelombang besar haki yang keuar dari tubuh Naruto.

KRAK

KRAK

Lantai kayu dan dinding mulai retak, sebagian besar orang yang mengisi ruangan bar mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

 **"** **NONA... KAU MENJATUHKAN MANGKUK YANG PENUH RAMEN PESANANKU."** Naruto kini berdiri dan siap mencabut pedangnya.

"OI... OI... KAU MEMBUAT PINGSAN ANGGOTAKU DAN KAU MELAKUKANNYA HANYA KARENA SEMANG..."

TRANK

Perkataan protes Shank terkenti dan harus mencabut pendangnya untuk menahan ayunan katana milik Naruto.

 **"** **Diam kau Akagami!"** Seluruh anggota bajak laut Shank yang masih sadar mulai berdiri dan mengangkat senjata mereka. **"Kau tidak tahu kalau..."**

"Ini makanlah, aku akan menggantikan ramen yang aku jatuhkan dengan tiga mangkok ramen gratis." Potong pelayan wanita bar.

 **"Ter** imakasih." Naruto langsung duduk kembali di kursinya dan mulai memakan ramen pesanannya, dan menghiraukan seluruh anggota bajak laut Akagami yang masih berdiri dengan wajah wajah penuh keterkejutan dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya.

"HAHAHA..."Lagi-lagi pria tua berkaca mata disamping Shank yang dari tadi diam mulai tertawa lepas. "Aku percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan Anak Muda, bahwa kau anak dari Masa." Sambil mengusap air matanya kembali, lalu memandang kearah Naruto. "Jadi siapa namamu Anak Muda?" Pria tua itu menunjukkan senyum yang tulus diwajahnya.

"Hem..."

GLEK

GLEK

Naruto meminum air karena hampir tersedak. "Panther D. Lightning Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu Pria Tua. Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?" Sambil melanjutkan menyumpit ramennya.

"Panther D.?" Pria tua itu terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Wakil Admiral yang dulu sebelum naik pangkat pernah berada di kapal milik Garp saat dia masih sering memburu kita." Wanita pemilik bar yang berada di depan Naruto mencoba mengingatkan pria tua itu.

"Ah... Kato The Hunter ya?" Pria tua itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan ramennya, "Namaku Rayleigh, Silver Rayleigh." Sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Heh..?" Shank kembali tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalo bocah ramen toping (Fishcake/Kue ikan) ini... "

"HEI... Maelstrom, namaku!" Naruto memotong perkataan Shank.

"BHAHAHA..." Tawa serempak bagaikan paduan suara terdengar dari anggota bajak laut Akagami yang juga ikut tersajar dari keterkejutannya.

"Jadi dia anak dari anggota angkatan laut Kato The Hunter dengan bajak laut Masa The White Devil anggotamu Shakki?" Shank mulai duduk kembali dan meneguk sake langsung dari botolnya.

"YA." Ucap Rayleigh dan Shakki bersamaan.

"Heh... kau juga mengenal ibuku Shank?" Naruto mulai menunjukkan wajah ketertarikannya.

* * *

 **Carita Berakhir...**

* * *

\- _**Shinsoo** atau Tombak Dewa (God Spear/Sacred Spear) = diambil dari nama Zanpakuto wakizashi milik Gin Ichimaru di Anime/Manga Bleach. Memiliki tsuka berwarna biru dengan tsuba melengkung dua bagian seperti huruf S, dan metal (besi pedang) putih/silver serta saya berwarna hitam._

 _- **Murasame** (Autumn Rain) = diambil dari nama pedang (katana) buatan dari Muramasa dan Masamune. Katana rusak yang awalnya milik guru Masamune, tetapi karena tidak mampu memperbaikinya Masamune meminta bantuan muramasa untuk memperbaikinya setelah kematian gurunya._

\- _**Kenbushoku Haki** atau juga dikenal dengan sebutan **Mantra** merupakan bagian Haki yang dapat merasakan keberadaan makhluk disekitar pengguna. Haki ini juga bisa mendengar suara, emosi, dan kehendak orang lain.  
_

* * *

 ** _Maaf chapter lebih pendek dari biasanya._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya..._**

 ** _Mohon tinggalkan review!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	4. Chapter 4

_"What good is treasure if I'm alone? After sharing so much of our dreams instead of sacrificing them and leaving with you. I would rather have nothing at all!"_  
 _― Nami_

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Peice!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter 4**

* * *

 _TRING_

 _TRING_

 _TRANG_

 _Suara pertemuan antar pedang yang saling diayunkan dalam pertempuran kedua pendekar pedang (Samurai/Swordman)._

 _Salah satu dari mereka terlihat masih muda tetapi memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat imut tetapi memiliki pandangan mata layaknya petarung, tinggi badan yang tidak lebih dari 140 cm tetapi memiliki kecepatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Anak yang memiliki umur menginjak tahun ke-10 ini memiliki rambut putih/silver yang panjang hingga bagian punggung badannya dan terlihat ikatan pada rambutnya dibagian belakang leher, juga dikedua sisi wajahnya. Memiliki mata berwarna biru yang memancarkan kekuatan, semangat, dan kebijaksanaan. Kain putih yang terikat di kepala untuk menutupi bagian dahinya. Menggunakan kimono untuk latihan yang dipakai oleh samurai pada umumnya berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah katana yang diacungkan kedepan, dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggan erat wakizashi mengarah horisontal tepat berada dibawah lengan kanannya. Dia adalah Panther D. Lightning Naruto atau lebih dikenal dengan Miyamoto Naruto di Negeri Wano._

 _Sedangkan didepan Naruto berdiri pria tua yang menghadap berlawan dengannya. Wajah yang menunjukkan pengalaman setelah menjalani kehidupan yang lama, mata merah rubi menatap tajam kedepan, rambut hitam panjang yang terikat kuncir, memakai pakaian sama dengan lawannya hanya memiliki ukuran lebih besar. Dia bernama Miyamoto Kyo, nama yang terkenal di seluruh Negeri Wano karena perjuangan dan pengabdiannya pada negerinya di masa lalu._

 _"Hah... hah... hah..." Kedua petarung mulai bernafas berat kerena telah bertarung beberapa jam lamanya._

 _"Teknik pedangmu sudah mulai susah diatasi Naruto," Kyo mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan rileks serta menyarungkan kembali katana miliknya. "Seandainya aku tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman bertarung dalam hidupku, mungkin kau sudah memotong tubuhku." Dengan memberikan pandangan bangga pada anak angkatnya._

 _"Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan apa nama teknik berpedangmu itu?" Kyo memandang Naruto serius._

"Heh... melihat perkembang bocah ini benar-benar membuatku teringat masa lalu. Masa-masa hidup yang dipenuhi dengan pertarungan, mungkin saja Naruto nanti bisa melampaui sang Raja Negeri Wano, Ryuma." _Seringai kecil terlukis di wajah tuanya._

 _"Ya... aku beri nama 'Teknik Pedang Bunga Angin Surgawi'."_

* * *

 **-20 Tahun Setelah Eksekusi Gol D. Roger-**

"Eh." Naruto membuka mata birunya, tetapi dengan cepat menutupnya kembali karena terangnya cahaya yang memasuki matanya.

"Cahaya sialan... kenapa harus begitu terang Cahaya Matahari di siang hari?" Gerutu Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Hehehe... Kenapa tidak kau hancurkan saja Matahari-nya Naruto?" Tukas seorang pria yang bedara di samping Naruto.

Pria itu bermata kuning, memiliki rambut hitam, dengan jenggot pendek dan kumis tipis. Dia menggunakan pakaian hitam dan merah bermotif bunga berbentuk jubah tanpa memakai kaos dalam. Dia juga mengalungi Kogatana di lehernya, dan pedang Yoru di punggunggunya.

"Tch..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lautan. "Kita mau kemana Hawk?" Dia melirik kearah pria pemilik perahu kecil yang dinaikinya.

"Kita?" Mihawk, atau Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk merilik Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau itu tamu tidak diundang, dan tidak mau pulang-pulang." Dia menembalikan pandangannya kearah laut yang sepi.

"AHAHAHA..." Pria pirang lawan bicara Mihawk hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bagian belakang. "Habis, si Kepala Tomat sialan itu meninggalkanku gara-gara aku ketiduran di perahu kecilmu ini. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia meninggalkanku karena dia tidak bisa lagi menang saat adu pedang denganku karena hanya memiliki satu tangan. Hem... Itu pasti alasannya." Pria itu terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

Ini sudah 7 tahun semenjak kunjungannya di Sabaody Archipelago, dan mendengar semua cerita tentang kehidupan ayah dan ibunya. Shakki menawarinya tinggal untuk sementara waktu di rumahnya, sehingga Naruto pun memutuskan tinggal selama 2 tahun. Dia belajar banyak tentang mencari informasi, wanita, dan juga masakan dari Shakki. Rayleigh sering mengajaknya untuk membantu melakukan **'Coating'** kapal, dan saat memasuki tahun ke-2 entah kenapa Rayleigh mulai mengajari Naruto untuk menguasai Haki miliknya. Semenjak itu dia mulai sering berlatih pedang dengan sang mantan Wakil Kapten kru Raja Bajak Laut.

Setelah itu, saat bertemu dengan Shank kembali di tahun ke-3 dia ikut berlayar bersama mereka. Dia beralasan bahwa 'Aku tidak ingin masa mudaku dihabiskan di dalam satu tempat saja. Aku ingin berkelana dan melihat dunia' dan itulah yang membuatnya diperbolehkan naik di kapal mereka. Pada akhirnya Naruto mendengar bahwa dia bisa ikut di kapal Bajak Laut Akagami karena dia sudah memasuki umur 17 tahun.

Naruto berlayar bersama Bajak Laut Akagami kurang lebih selama 2 tahun, dia mengikuti Akagami melakukan perjalanan di Grand Line. Tetapi dia mulai jarang turun dari kapal saat Kru Akagami memasuki lautan New World karena tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk ikut Mihawk saat Kru Akagami jarang meninggalkan New World. Dia mungkin kuat, tetapi kalau harus melawan seluruh armada Kaido sendirian dia juga harus berfikir ulang.

Naruto berlayar bersama Mihawk sudah 3 tahun, dia ingin menempa kemampuannya menggunakan pedang lebih tinggi lagi sekaligus meninggalkan New World bersama Mihawk ke Grand Line. Naruto dan Mihawk sering beradu pedang, tetapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang tahu siapa yang lebih kuat karena setiap kali mereka serius selalu saja ada yang menggangu. Mulai dari kedatangan Shank yang tidak terduga, pangilan Angkatan Laut untuk anggota Sichibukai, bahkan sampai kedatangan bajak laut yang kesasar dan masih banyak lainnya.

Tetapi mereka menyadari bahwa Naruto maupun Mihawk adalah pendekar pedang yang hebat. Itulah kenapa Mihawk tidak komplain jika Naruto mengikutinya, kerana dia bisa bertarung melawan pengguna pedang yang sama habatnya. Tetapi terkadang dia juga harus angkat tangan saat aksi prank milik Naruto berlangsung.

"Lantas kenapa kau mengikutiku selama 3 tahun terakhir ini?" Mihawk sedikit mengangkat topinya untuk memperjelas pandangannya kedepan.

"Ah... kau dikenal oleh dunia sebagai pendekar pedang terkuat, karena itu pasti akan banyak orang yang datang untuk menantangmu jadi aku bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi gaya pedang dari pertarungan kalian. Aku juga merasa aman dari kejaran para prajurit Angkatan Laut karena mereka pasti menganggapku sebagai bawahanmu jika melihat kedekatan kita. Walaupun keyataannya kau masih di bawahku... BHAHAHA...UHG" Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat Mihawk mendorong masuk sebuah apel kemulutnya.

"Kita sudah sampai..." Mihawk memandang terus kedepan dan menghiraukan Naruto yang masih menggerutu.

Tidak jauh dari perahu mereka berdua terlihat dua kapal yang besar, tetapi kapal yang satunya memiliki kerusakan sangat berat.

"Eh... Apa maksudmu?" Naruto yang sedari tadi menggerutui perbuatan Mihawk akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka mendekati kapal yang sangat besar.

"Heh... Oh." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat kapal yang lebih kecil, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mihawk. "Kau memang teman yang pengertian Hawk, kau tahu kalau aku sedang lapar dan kau dengan susah payah membawaku ke restoran. BHAHAHA..." Naruto tertawa dengan mata bersinar tajam, lapar akan sesuatu untuk di makan.

"Perahumu lambat sekali teman, aku duluan untuk memesan." Terlihat seringaian di wajah Naruto.

 **'** **Air Walk'** Naruto langsung melompat keudara sambil menendangnya.

"Tunggu..." Naruto mengindahkan perkataan Mihawk. Dia dengan cepat berada di depan pintu restoran 'BARATIE' meninggalkan Mihawk sendirian di perahunya.

"Pria itu bernama Hawk E..." Pria pirang berkumis panjang dikuncir menghentikan perkataannya saat salah satu pria di sampingnya berbicara dengan lantang.

"Selamat datang di Restoran Baratie, bangsat..." Sambut pria berbadan besar yang memiliki kumis tipis, memakai baju berwarna biru dan apron putih terikat di pinggangnya.

"Hem..." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran. Dia melihat semua orang sedang dalam keadaan tegang. "Jika ada Ramen, tolong berikan aku 5 mangkok Miso dan 5 Beef Ramen." Dia lalu duduk di kursi pelanggan dekat pintu masuk.

"EH...?" Semua yang berada di dalam restoran terkejut dengan pesanan Naruto kecuali pemuda yang memakai topi jerami.

"Hem? Kenapa kalian terkejut?" Naruto mengambil katana dan wakizashi-nya dan meletakkannya di samping kursi. "Biasanya kalau aku lapar aku memesan 30 sampai 40 mangkuk." Kemudian dia menggunakan jari tangan kirinya untuk mengorek hidungnya.

"APA?" Teriak orang semua orang didalam restoran, kecuali pemuda yang memakai topi jerami.

"BHAHAHA... " Tawa keras terdengar dari mulut pemuda yang memakai topi jerami.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

\- **_Teknik pedang Bunga Angin Surgawi_** _(Heavenly Wind Flower) dalam tahap pengembangan dan masih belum sempurna. Terinspirasi dari Niten Ichi-ryu (Two Heavenly as One Style/Teknik Dua Surgawi Menjadi Satu) milik Miyamoto Musashi dan nama Zanpakuto milik Shunsui Kyoraku 'Katen Kyokotsu' (Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness) serta Kazehana (Wind Flower) dari Sekirei._

 _-_ _ **Devil fruit (Buah Iblis) milik Naruto adalah Mythical Zoan**_ _, Neko-Neko no Mi, Model : Bake-Shiroi-Tora. Diambil dari legenda tentang Harimau Putih Byakko, King of all Beast (Raja Monster), Lord of Mountain (Tuan Pegunungan), Guardian Hell's Gate of West (Penjaga Gerbang Neraka Bagian Barat), Pengndali Elemen Angin dan Metal (Besi), Autumn Seasion (Bagian Musim Gugur), God of War (Dewa Peperangan)._

- _**Air Walk** merupakan teknik milik Naruto yang mirip dengan Geppo (Cp 9 / Sky Walk milik Sanji), dia menggunakan pengendalian angin dari Devil Fruit miliknya. Byakko atau White Tiger merupakan hewan legenda yang mengendalikan elemen angin dan metal (besi) seperi hal-nya Phionex yang mengendalikan elemen api._

* * *

 ** _Sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya...  
_**

 ** _Mohon tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Even if armed with hundreds of weapons... there are times when you just can't beat a man with a spear of conviction in his gut."_

 _"Red-Leg" Zeff to ''Black-Leg'' Sanji  
_

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto maupun One Piece!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter 5**

* * *

East Blue merupakan wilayah lautan yang terkenal lemah dibandingkan dengan wilayah lautan yang lain. Bajak Laut yang di kategorikan kuat di belahan laut ini, justru terlihat lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Bajak Laut dari sisi lain lautan, terutama dari Grand Line. Tetapi meskipun begitu, belahan laut ini justru menjadi tempat lahir dari Bajak Laut terkuat, Raja Bajak Laut Gol D. Roger. Bahkan pemimpin Revolusi Monkey D. Dragon juga terlahir dari sisi lautan ini, begitu juga dengan ayahnya yang merupakan petinggi Angkatan Laut, Wakil Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

Saat ini, di East Blue inilah terlihat sang pengembara, Panther D. Lightning Naruto tengah menikmati pesanan Ramen-nya. Naruto mengabaikan segala yang terjadi di sekitarnya begitu pesanan ramen-nya disuguhkan, dia sudah lama tidak merasakan ramen seenak yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Sruppp..." Naruto menyedot mie dengan nikmatnya. "Ah, ramen ini terasa nikmat sekali. Ini bisa menyaingi Ramen Ichiraku!" Lalu dia meenumpuk mangkok ramen yang kosong dan mengambil makok lainnya yang masih berisi ramen. "Hem... mungkin aku akan tinggal disini saja, dengan begitu... sruppp... aku bisa menikmati ramen seumur hidupku dan melupakan masalah Kaido. Hem... itu... sruppp... pantas untuk dipertimbangkan. Aku akan mengajukan lamaran seletah ini... sruppp..."

"ZOROOO!"

"Ugh... uhuk... uhuk..." Naruto tersedak karena terkagetkan oleh teriakan kencang seseorang. Dia segera meneguk air putih yang disediakan di dekatnya. "Sial... siapa yang berani menggangu waktu makanku? Apa orang itu tidak pernah diajari untuk tidak berteriak saat ada orang makan? Sruppp..." Geram Naruto sambil mempercepat makannya.

"Oh... maksudmu diajari untuk tidak berbicara saat makan, bangsat?" Tukas pelayan restoran yang sedari tadi masih di samping Naruto.

"Hem... apa kau bermaksud mengajariku?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk memendang pelayan itu. "Lagian, kenapa ribut sekali di luar sana?"

"Ahahaha... tentu saja tidak, bangsat." Alis Naruto mulai berkedut-kedut mendengar perkataan sang pelayan. "Kau adalah pelanggan terhormat. Tentu saja kalau kau memiliki uang untuk membayar semua pesananmu." Dia melihat pelayan bertubuh besar itu menatap 10 tumpukan mangkok di depannya. "Kalau masalah di luar sana, tidak perlu khawatir! Koki yang lain akan mengurusnya. Meskipun kami koki, tetapi kami masih punya harga diri. Sehingga siap bertarung jika restoran kami terancam. Jadi kau tidak perlu kuatir, bangsat!"

"Sruppp... tambah!"

"Dengan senang hati." Tukas pelayan itu sambil segera beranjak menuju dapur restoran.

"Hahhh... lebih baik aku periksa dulu. Lagian, kenapa Hawk lama sekali datang kesini? Malah bermain dengan anak-anak itu." Ucap Naruto yang masih menggunakan Kenbunshoku Haki-nya.

"Tenang saja, pria itu masih hidup." Naruto bisa melihat Mihawk sedang berbicara dengan pemuda yang memakai baju merah, begitu dia berada di pintu masuk restoran.

"Aniki! Aniki! Jawab aku!" Terlihat dua orang pia tengah meneriaki pria yang memakai Hara... pria bernama Zoro kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar sebelumnya.

Zoro merupakan pemuda berambut hijau, seperti warna brokoli. Memakai kaos putih dan celana hijau gelap, begitu juga dengan sepatu yang dipakainya. Dia memakai tiga buah anting emas pada telinga kirinya. Zoro juga terlihat memakai haramaki yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Dia merupakan Pendekar Pedang terkuat di lautan bagian East Blue, tetapi dengan mudahnya dikalahkan oleh Mihawk.

"Zoro?" Tukas pemuda di samping Mihawk.

"Uhuk..." Zoro memuntahkan darah.

"Zoro!"

"Ara... ara... tidak seperti dirimu Hawk, memakai Kokuto Yoru untuk melawan pria seperti itu." Tukas Naruto setelah melihat bekas sayatan di dada Zoro.

Mihawk melirik Naruto sambil mengulas seringai kecil. "Sekarang masih terlalu cepat untukmu mati. Namaku Juraquille Mihawk!" Ucap Mihawk dengan wajah penuh keseriusan, dan mengabaikan perkataan Naruto. "Temukan jati dirimu, lihatlah dunia, dan jadilah lebih kuat! Tidak masalah harus berapa lama, aku akan menunggumu untuk bertarung melihat siapa yang paling kuat! Lampauilah pedang ini! Dan kalahkan aku, RORONOA ZORO!"

"Aniki! Aniki! Kumuhon jawablah." Tukas kedua pria disamping Zoro.

"Mendengar 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk mengatakan hal seperti itu..." Ucap Pemilik Restoran penuh keterkejutan.

"Bocah, apa tujuanmu?" Mihawk melirik pemuda yang kini terduduk di belakangnya.

"Menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!" Ucap pemuda itu tanpa adanya sedikit keraguan di matanya.

"Itu adalah tujuan yang berat, lebih berat dari pada mengalahkanku!" Tukas Mihawk dengan menyunggingkan seringaian.

"Aku tidak perduli, karena apapun yang terjadi aku tetap akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!" Balas pemuda itu dengan acuhnya. "Weee..." Dia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Mihawk.

"Dia masih hidup!"

"Huh?" Teriakan dari dua pria di samping Zoro mengejutkan Mihawk maupun Pemuda berbaju merah itu.

"Dia hanya pingsan." Tukas pria lain yang memiliki hidung panjang sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aniki!" Teriak dua pria disamping Zoro itu lagi. "Kumohon, katakanlah sesuatu Aniki!"

CLIK

"Zoro?" Pemuda berbaju merah itu dikejutkan kembali saat melihat Zoro mencabut katananya kembali dari sarungnya.

"Luffy, bisakah kau mendengarku?" Ucap Zoro dengan tubuh yang gemetar sambil mengangkat Katana-nya.

"Yeah!" Balas Luffy.

Luffy adalah pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Monkey D. Luffy, dia merupakan Kapten milik Zoro, dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Dia memiliki rambut hitam, serta terdapat bekas sayatan pada bagian bawah mata kirinya. Luffy memiliki tubuh yang terbilang kurus. Dia memakai baju merah (seperti rompi) berlengan pendek, serta celana pendek berwarna biru.

"Maaf, telah membuatmu khawatiratir. Huff.. huff..." Lanjut Zoro dengan napas yang memburu. "Kau akan merasa dilema jika aku tidak menjadi Pendekar Pedang terkuat di dunia, benarkan? Huff.. huff..." Zoro terus berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Uhuk..." Dia kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Aniki! Cukup, jangan berbicara lagi!" Ucap kedua pria di samping Zoro dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Sedangkan semua orang kini terlihat tegang, menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan Zoro katakan.

"Aku... aku tidak... AKAN PERNAH KALAH LAGI!" Teriak Zoro yang kini sudah mencucurkan air mata. "Sampai aku bisa mengalahkan dia (Mihawk), dan menjadi Pendekar Pedang terkuat, aku tidak akan pernah kalah lagi! Adakah masalah dengan itu, Raja Bajak Laut?" Teriak Zoro.

"Shishishi..." Luffy melepaskan tawa dengan wajah bahagia. "Tidak!" Lanjutnya, sambil mengulas cengiran lebar.

"Kombinasi yang bagus." Tukas Mihawk sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil setelah melihat interaksi antara Zoro dan Luffy. "Sampa jumpa lagi." Dia beranjak menuju perahunya.

"Pesanan datang, bangsat!" Teriak koki retoran yang dari tadi melayani Naruto.

"Naruto, kita pergi!" Teriak Mihawk.

"Ehhh? Ta-tapi ramen pesananku baru datang Hawk!" Naruto memandang temannya dengan pandangan penuh ketidak percayaan. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan ramenku?"

"Kalau begitu aku yang meninggalkanmu?" Balas Mihawk dengan acuh.

"Tch... hei Koki Gorila, bisa kau bungkuskan ramenku!"

"Si-siapa yang kau panggil Gorila, bangsat?" Bentak sang pelayan. "Namaku Petti..."

"Hei, paman berkumis!" Tegur Naruto pada pemilik restoran.

"Ada apa, Bocah?" Balas pria paruh baya berambut pirang, serta kumis pirang panjang yang dikuncir dan diikat dengan pita biru.

"Em... bisakah aku meminta resep ramen ini?" Ucap Naruto penuh harap.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya dan memandang tajam Naruto, seakan mencari sesuatu pada diri pemuda di depannya. "Tidak!"

"Ugh..." Naruto nyaris terjatuh begitu mendengar jawaban pria pemilik retoran itu. "Tapi kenapa? Setidaknya..."

 **BOOOMMMMM**

TWICH

TWICH

Alis Naruto mulai berkedut, seseorang menggangu pembicaraan serius dan pentingnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, dan mendapati kapal besar milik Bajak Laut Don... atau semacamnya terpotong menjadi dua bagian. Namun tetap saja amarahnya sudah meninggi, terlebih lagi dia sudah terganggu saat sedang berurusan tentang ramen sebanyak dua kali dalam sehari.

"Kalian semua, DIAM!" Seketika hampir semua orang terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri, bahkan yang tengah berenang di lautan. Hanya tertinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih tersadar, tetapi tidak semua dalam kondisi baik. Pria pemilik restoran terlihat mengeluarkan beberapa peluh di pelipisnya, Koki berambut pirang terlihat berlutut dengan tubuh gemetaran, Luffy sang Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tengah menoleh kekiri dan kekanan karena kebingungan, serta Kapten Bajak Laut lainnya yang berarmor emas terlihat terbaring lemas namun masih sadarkan diri.

"Haoshoku Haki..." Gumam pelan Pria pemilik restoran dengan iris mata yang melebar. "Kau..."

"Jadi, apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengubah keputusanmu Paman Berkumis?" Tanya Naruto memotong ucapan pria di depannya, sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Apa aku perlu membayarnya? Kalau iya, berapa harganya?" Lanjut Pendekar Pedang Pengembara penggila ramen itu.

 _"Pemuda ini kuat... sangat kuat! Pantas saja Mihawk berbicara dengan nada penuh penghormatan padanya, meskipun dalam bahasa yang terdengar meremehkan. Jadi dia mengakui pemuda ini."_ Batin Pria pemilik restoran sambil terus melakukan observasi pada pemuda di depannya. "Kau... kau boleh memilikinya." Tukas Pria itu.

"Mantap!" Naruto mengulas cengiran lebar. "Yoshhh... sebentar lagi kita bisa pergi Hawk!" Tukasnya penuh kebahagiaan, tetapi tidak berselang lama semua kebahagiaannya menghilang, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. "Hawk, jangan bilang kau meninggalkanku." Naruto mencoba mencari teman seperjalanannya, tetapi sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung salah satu anggota Sichibukai itu, bahkan auranya pun tidak dapat terdeteksi lagi oleh Kenbunshoku Haki miliknya. "Sial! Ramen datang, teman menghilang." Gumam pelan Naruto.

 _"Aku tarik lagi pikiranku tadi!"_ Batin Pria pemilik restoran sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 _Nama :_ _Panther D. Lightning Naruto_

 _Umur : 22 Tahun_

 _Tinggi : 182 cm_

 _Rambut : Silver/Putih_

 _Mata : Biru_

 _Makanan Kesukaan : Ramen_

 _Hobi : Tidur, Bertarung, Berlatih, Berpetualang_

 _Keluarga : Panther D. Kato [Ayah/Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut], Lightning Masa [Ibu/Anggota Bajak Laut milik Shakki], Miyamoto Kyo [Ayah Angkat],_ _Silver Rayleigh_ _[Guru Haki]_

 _Senjata : Wakisazhi '_ _Shinsoo_ _'_ _atau Tombak Dewa_ _[_ _God Spear/Sacred Spear_ _], Katana_ _Murasame_ _[_ _Autumn Rain_ _]_

 _Kekuatan : Buah Iblis_ _Mythical Zoan_ _,_ _Neko-Neko no Mi, Model : Bake-Shiroi-Tora_ _,_ _Teknik_ _P_ _edang Bunga Angin Surgawi_ _, Ketiga Jenis Haki_

* * *

 ** _Mohon tinggalkan review!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	6. Chapter 6

_"_ _Wake up princess, I'm tired of your useless ideals. It's gotten pathetic. What good are your happy ideals if you can't do anything to make them a reality? They're nothing but dreams, and your dreams don't stand a chance._ _"_

 _-Crocodile to Nefertari Vivi_

 _"_ _Why don't you do something besides crying about it try getting stronger."_

 _-Captain Smoker to Tashigi_

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto maupun One Piece!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter 6  
**

* * *

"Mantap!" Naruto mengulas cengiran lebar. "Yoshhh... sebentar lagi kita bisa pergi Hawk!" Tukasnya penuh kebahagiaan, tetapi tidak berselang lama semua kebahagiaannya menghilang, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. "Hawk, jangan bilang kau meninggalkanku." Naruto mencoba mencari teman seperjalanannya, tetapi sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung salah satu anggota Sichibukai itu, bahkan auranya pun tidak dapat terdeteksi lagi oleh Kenbunshoku Haki miliknya. "Sial! Ramen datang, teman menghilang." Gumam pelan Naruto.

 _"Aku tarik kembali pikiranku tadi!"_ Batin Pria pemilik restoran sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hei, Paman Berkumis. Bisakah kau juga meberikanku perahu kecilmu?" Pinta Naruto.

"Hah! Kau mau merampokku? Sudah minta resep Ramen, sekarang minta perahu. Jangan bilang kau juga mau minta bekal perjalanan dan juga uang?" Tukas Pria pemilik Restoran Baratie terang-terangan.

"Ahahaha..." Naruto hanya tertawa nerfes. "Kau benar juga, Paman Berkumis. Kalau uang, kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku tidak membutuhkannya, _untuk saat ini._ " Tukas Naruto dengan memelankan suaranya di akhir perkataannya. "Namun aku memerlukan bahan makanan sebagai bekal, bisakah kau membantuku untuk itu?" Lanjutnya.

"Kau... hufff..." Paman Berkumis yang dipanggil Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. "Berikan alasan kenapa aku harus membantumu!"

"Em... aku membantumu membersihkan sampah-sampah itu!" Jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kru Bajak Laut Don... atau apalah namanya, dia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Hem..." Paman Berkumis tampak sedang berpikir setelah mendangar penjelasan Naruto.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka Paman Silver?" Teriakan Luffy menyadarkan Paman Berkumis dari alam pikirannya.

"Silver? Siapa yang kau pangggil begitu?" Tanya balik Naruto sambil mengamati Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

"Eh? Tentu saja kau, Paman. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut silver disini?" Jelas Luffy dengan nada penuh kebosanan, dan ekpresi wajah seakan menganggap Naruto adalah orang terbodoh yang penah ditemuinya.

TWICH

TWICH

"Bocah! Siapa yang kau panggil Paman? Aku baru 22 tahun. Kemarilah, biar aku potong-potong tubuhmu!" Bentak Naruto penuh emosi.

"Heh, siapa yang mau? Aku masih ingin hidup, dan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Weee..." Balas Luffy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bhahaha... Raja Bajak Laut? Kau? Pfff... hahaha..." Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Naruto, tetapi yang ditertawai justru memasang wajah penuh keseriusan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada apa dengan keinginanku menjadi Raja Bajak Laut?" Tukas Luffy dengan serius sambil memandang tajam Naruto.

"..." Naruto menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat wajah penuh keseriusan dari pemuda yang sebelumnya selalu memasang ekpresi ceria. Lantas pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Luffy, dan tanpa sadar Naruto mengulas senyuman getir.

Luffy terlihat bingung begitu melihat ekpresi seseorang yang baru saja menertawai mimpinya menampakkan kesedihan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan beranjak menuju perahu kecil yang telah disediakan oleh Paman Berkumis. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sambil melepaskan napas panjang. "Luffy, di lautan ini banyak orang yang memiliki mimpi sama denganmu. Banyak dari mereka lebih kuat darimu, saat ini! Mereka maupun Pemerintah Dunia, tidak akan diam saja dan membiarkanmu mengapainya. Berjuanglah! Lihatlah dunia! Nikmati petualanganmu! Dan lindungilah temanmu! Aku yakin kau bisa menggapai mimpimu." Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi saat harga kepalamu melebihi milikku." Lanjutnya sambil melemparkan lembaran kertas yang diremasnya kearah Luffy.

* * *

"Hah..." Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut seorang pria berambut silver.

Pria tersebut merasa bosan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia tengah berada di dalam penjara besi sebuah kapal milik angkatan laut.

"Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?" Tukas pria tadi, dengar air mata yang telah berlinang membasahi wajah tampannya.

Pria tersebut adalah Panther D. Lighning Naruto, dan kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam penjara seorang diri? Semua itu berawal beberapa minggu yang lalu.

-oOo-

 ** _-Tiga Minggu Yang Lalu-_**

 _Naruto tengah asik menikmati tidurnya. Setelah seminggu tersesat di atas lautan Grand Line karena tidak memiliki Log Pose._

 _BYURRR!_

 _"Gah!" Naruto langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya, saat wajahnya terasa basah kuyup karena tersiram oleh air. Mata mengerjap berkali-kali, mengamati bahwa dirinya tidak lagi berada di atas perahu kecil pemberian Paman Berkumis._

 _"White Tiger, dengan Bounty sebesar 50.000.000 berry. Kau kami tangkap karena melakukan pencurian bahan makanan di kediaman seorang Kapten Angkatan Laut dan juga meniduri anaknya... Apa-apaan ini? Kapten Smoker, apa lembaran bounty ini sesuai dengan kejahatannya?" Naruto hanya memandang kosong gadis yang sedari tadi berbicara padanya, dan kini justru sedang kebingungan serta komplain pada kaptennya._

 _"Mana aku tahu. Jangan tanyakan padaku, Tashigi!" Balas sang Kapten. Smoker namanya, menurut ucapan si gadis tadi._

 _"Ah... Kau salah Nona." Tukas Naruto setelah benar-benar tersadar dari bangun tidurnya._

 _"Hahaha... iya, kan! Pasti ada yang salah dengan lembaran bounty ini." Ucap Tashigi sambil menyunggingkan senyum hambar._

 _"Yah! Aku bukan hanya meniduri anaknya, tetapi juga istrinya." Jelas Naruto._

 _BUG_

 _Tashigi langsung menendang wajah Naruto. "Jadi ini semua benar." Ucap gadis itu dengan geram. "Kau akan kami bawa ke penjara G-8, setelah urusan kami selesai di Kerajaan Alabasta!" Lanjutnya._

 _"Tashigi! Kenapa kau justru memberitahukan apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Bentak Smoker._

 _"Ah! Maaf Kapten Smoker."_

 _"Tch... cepat masukkan saja dia ke penjara kapal!" Perintah Smoker dengan sedikit membentak._

 _"Siap Kapten!"_

-oOo-

Begitulah kisah bagaimana Naruto bisa berada di penjara, dan terkurung seorang diri. Saat ini dia benar-benar diserang oleh rasa kebosanan, biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini dia selalu mengganggu Mihawk atau menjahili kru Bajak Laut Akagami saat dia masih berkelana bersama Mihawk maupun Shanks.

Tapi saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanya tidur, makan dan begitu seterusnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Hah..." Desah Naruto lagi. "Aku beruntung para Angkatan Laut itu tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku Pemakan Buah Iblis. Jadi mereka tidak memborgolku dengan kairoseki."

Lantas dia berdiri, dan mengeluarkan wakizashi serta katana-nya dari kedua lengan kimono-nya [Hal ini pernah dilakukan Mifune, pemimpin Negara Besi di Narutoverse untuk menyembunyikan katana-nya di pertemuan Lima Kage].

"Sepertinya kapal ini sudah berhenti berlayar, dan para Angkatan Laut telah turun semua." Tukas Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda Iai.

SLASH

KLIK

BLAMMM

Dalam sekejap jeruji besi penjara jatuh terpotong oleh tebasan katana milik Naruto. "Nah, sekarang... aku mau kemana?" Dia keluar dari penjara dan menaiki tangga dek kapal dengan memasukkan lengannya pada kain kimono yang dikenakan serta menyedekapkannya di dadanya.

"Mr. 11."

"Kalian mengetahi Nama Sandi-ku, berarti kalian adalah anggota bayaran Baraque Works! Millions, ya?" Naruto bisa mendengar dan merasaakan beberapa orang berada di dek atas kapal.

KREK

"Ugh..." Desah Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya begitu tersinari oleh cerahnya mentari untuk pertaman kali setelah tiga minggu terakhir berada di kegelapan penjara kapal.

"Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Hehehe... memang benar kita merupakan anggota bayaran Baroque Works, tapi..."

"Kita adalah Billions! Dengan kata lain, merupakan kandidat untuk menjadi Agent Bernomor."

"Mr. 11..."

"Hwaaa..." Suara uapan dari mulut Naruto menghentikan percakapan orang-orang yang sedari tadi tengah bercakap.

"Hei, kau bilang tadi sudah tidak ada lagi Angkatan Laut yang tertinggal di kapal." Ucap seorang pria gendut yang memakai topi caping pada temannya begitu melihat Naruto.

"Yah, aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi tidak masalah, lagian cuma satu orangkan!" Balas teman pria gendut tadi.

"Ta-tapi, bukannya itu Naruto The White Tiger?" Tukas teman si gendut yang lainnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya pria gendut sambil mengambil lembaran poster Bounty dari saku bajunya. "Hem..." Dia memandang Naruto, lalu ke poster, Naruto, lalu ke poster, Naruto, lalu ke... "Benar. Naruto The White Tiger, bounty 50.000.000 berry."

"Wah... beruntungnya kita hari ini. Bisa mendapat uang sekaligus naik jabatan." Komentar temannya si gendut.

"Heh... apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga kirinya.

"Kau..."

KLIK

"Heh?" Ketiga anggota Baroque Works terkejutkan saat Naruto menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit pada tengkuknya.

"Tenang saja, aku menggunakan bagian belakang katanna-ku." Tukas Naruto.

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

Ketiga orang tadi langsung jatuh pingsan di dek kapal.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 _ **AN :** Maaf pendek, tidak terlalu ingat kerangka plot yang sebelumnya pernah saya buat. Komputer juga belum bagus, jadi ya... sampai di sini dulu. Kalau sudah ingat lagi, atau komputer udah baikan baru disambung lagi._

* * *

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!**_

 _ **Salam... Deswa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, muncul kembali. Baru bisa update fic. ini.**

 _Jawaban pertanyaan :_

Billy [Guest] : _Meskipun kemampuannya seperti itu, tingkat kriminalitas Naruto masih rendah, dan pihak Marinir masih belum mengetahui semua kemampuan Naruto. Di chapter ini Kapten Smoker mulai mengetahui kesalahan pihak marinir dalam pemasangan harga buronan Naruto._

Ae Hatake : _Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka memanipulasi. Dia tidak mungkin mengumpulkan orang lantas di ajak bunuh diri. Menghadapi Kaido bukanlah hal mudah, dia itu monster dan memiliki banyak pasukan [kru]. Lain halnya jika Naruto menemukan seseorang yang memang berkeinginan menjatuhkan Kaido, maka dia bisa ikut bergabung dengan mereka meskipun memiliki tujuan lain. Seperti Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang kaptennya bermimpi ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Jadi mau tidak mau, Luffy akan menghadapi Kaido Juga pada akhirnya. Selain itu, Naruto juga melihat semangat, keinginan dan potensi yang besar dari Luffy setelah pertemuannya di Restoran Baretie._

HanyaGuest [Guest] : _Terimakasih atas infonya._

 ** _Terimasih buat para reader yang telah me-review, follow, ataupun favorite fic. ini._**

 ** _Selamat membaca dan menikmati chapter 7._**

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter 7**

* * *

"Straight Flush!" Tukas seorang pemain poker sambil membuka kelima kartu miliknya. "Hehehe... kali ini kau tidak bisa berkutik bocah, 200.000.000 berri jadi milikku." Pemain poker yang merupakan seorang pria tua gendut kini langsung berdiri dan berusaha meraup tumpukan chip.

Tap

Namun sebelum tangan pria tua gendut tadi menggapai tumpukan chip, tangannya lebih dulu terhenti oleh genggaman erat pemuda yang menjadi lawannya. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Pak Tua?" Pria gendut itu bisa melihat seringaian terulas di wajah lawannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto? Dan jangan panggil aku Pak Tua, aku baru memasuki usia ke-48." Pria itu memandang tajam Naruto.

 _"Oh~ jadi usia 48 tahun belum termasuk tua ya? Aku sama sekali belum tau soal itu."_ Batin Naruto, meskipun alis peraknya nampak berkedut setelah mendengar pengakuan lawannya mengenai usia yang dimiliki. "Asal kau tahu, Rob. Kartuku..." Dia berlahan membuka kartu miliknya.

"Ro-royal Flush!" Ucap Rob dengan terbata, dan mata yang melebar.

"Yap! Jadi, silangkan pulang. Kau sudah kehabisan uang 'kan?" Naruto segera menarik semua chip.

Naruto menang telak setelah bermain beberapa kali melawan Rob. Dia saat ini berada di Rumah Judi milik Sir. Crocodile yang berlokasi di kota Rainbase, Kerajaan Alabasta. Setelah berhasil keluar dari penjara kapal milik Kapten Smoker lima hari yang lalu, Naruto langsung mencari tempat perjudian untuk menambah dana kehidupan yang akan digunakan dalam petualangan selanjutnya. Jadi dengan terpaksa, Naruto harus melakukan perjalanan dari Nanohana ke Rainbase agar bisa berjudi dengan taruhan lebih besar. Dia sudah dua hari bermain poker di tempat milik salah satu Sichibukai itu. Meskipun hanya siang hari saja dia bermain, tetapi Naruto berhasil meraup uang sebesar 400.000.000 berri dengan modal 100.000 beri yang dicuri dari salah satu anggota Millions, Baraque Works, saat kabur dari penjara kapal milik Kapten Smoker.

"Fufufu~ Anda memiliki keberuntungan luar biasa, Shiro-san." Seorang gadis terkikik dengan suara merdu saat memasuki ruangan VIP tempat Naruto bermain poker.

"Ah, Anda siapa nona? Dan Shiro?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus mengamati gadis berambut hitam dan mata beriris hijau itu.

"Mi-miss All Sunday!" Rob kini terlihat begitu nerfes. Tampak rona merah menghiasi kedua sisi pipi pria tua itu.

Pandangan gadis tadi sesaat bertemu dengan Naruto, dan entah kenapa hal itu menghentikan kikitan pelan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. "Anda bisa memanggilku Miss All Sunday. Sedangkan Shiro, Anda White Tiger 'kan?" Miss All Sunday kini mengulas senyum lembut.

"Ah, aku tersanjung bisa dikenali oleh gadis secantik Anda..." Naruto mengulas senyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuh. "... Miss Nico Robin."

Miss All Sunday atau kini dipanggil Nico Robin oleh Naruto sejenak melebarkan mata, terkejut seseorang mengenalinya dengan mudah. Namun dengan cepat wajahnya kembali datar, sambil menghiasi wajah dengan senyuman hambar. "Jadi Anda mengenaliku, Shi..."

"Naruto, Panther D. Naruto. Tapi anda bisa memanggilku Naruto, aku tidak begitu suka formalitas."

"D?" Kini Robin nampak tertarik setelah mendengar nama lengkap Naruto.

"Yah? Ada masalah dengan itu?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah karena bingung dengan ucapan gadis yang dikenal dengan julukan 'Devil Child' itu.

"Hem, tidak. Aku hanya teringat kalau Sir. Crocodile ingin mengundang anda, selaku tamu penuh keberuntungan untuk saling mengenal." Tutur Robin pada Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi bisakah aku menukarkan chip-ku dulu? Aku yakin tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menemani anda, Naruto-san."

"Tidak masalah." Naruto mengulas senyum cerianya.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kalau bisa, tolong panggil aku dengan nama Miss All Sunday saja." Pinta Robin pada Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkah begitu mendekati pintu keluar ruangan VIP.

"Tidak mau." Jawab singkat Naruto.

"Apa? Tapi ke..."

"Nico Robin lebih cocok untukmu. Orang bodoh seperti apa yang memberimu nama Miss All Sunday? Aku akan menghajarnya ketika kita bertemu. Beraninya dia mengganti nama yang cocok untuk gadis cantik sepertimu." Gerutu Naruto panajang lebar, tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis pemilik nama yang dikomentari mengulas senyum tipis.

Setelah itu keduanya menuju counter penukaran chip sambil terus saling berbincang, baik tentang kehidupan keseharian sebagai sesama buronan maupun keadaan Kerajaan Alabasta. Naruto di pandu oleh Robin menuju ruang perjamuan milik Sir. Crocodile, tetapi ronin muda itu harus menunggu karena pemilik Rumah Judi [Casino] tengah ada urusan mendadak.

Sedangkan Robin bergegas meninggalkan ruangan karena harus segera menjalankan tugasnya yang lain, dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto meninggalkan ruangan setelah menunggu seorang diri selama satu jam tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kedatangan Crocodile. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin lagi menunggu seseorang tanpa adanya kejelasan, karena hal itu mengingatkan kenangan perih tentang matan gurunya, Hatake Kakashi. Terlebih lagi dia bisa merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang yang dikenali berada di dalam Rumah Judi.

 _"_ _Heh... Kakashi ya?"_ Naruto mengulas senyum pahit. _"Bagaimana keadaan Konoha sekarang_ _,_ _setelah berada di bawah kepemimpinan Sakura? Hokage._ _Di k_ _esempatan keduaku sekarang_ _, aku_ _justru tidak jadi apa-apa. Tidak memiliki mimpi, bukan royalty, jadi buronan negara sendiri, bahkan dendamku belum terpenuhi. Hah... setidaknya aku ingin melihat apa yang disuguhkan dunia terlebih dahulu."_ Kini muncul awan hitam di atas kepala Naruto yang menunduk lesu, mengikutinya kemanapun ia berjalan.

Bugh

"Ahhh~" Naruto bisa mendengar pekik lirih seorang gadis.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" Tutur Naruto yang sudah keluar dari mode murungnya.

Naruto bisa melihat seorang gadis muda terduduk di lantai berlapiskan karpet merah, mengenakan jubah berwarna ungu dengan pinggiran putih, wajah cantik berkulit putih terpajang karena tersibaknya tudung jubah. Gadis cantik itu memiliki rambut biru muda panjang yang dikuncir, dengan mata hitam kelam.

Melihat gadis tadi berusaha berdiri, Naruto segera mengulurkan tangan. "Izinkan aku membantumu."

Sedangkan sang gadis hanya memandang pemuda di hadapannya dalam diam. Dia bisa melihat pemuda dengan wajah tampan yang disertai dengan mata biru indah itu menatap teduh dirinya, rambut perak panjang yang dimiliki nampak terkuncir. Tanpa disadari, pipinya mulai menghangat, menampakkan semburat tipis merah.

"Te-terima kasih." Balas gadis tadi sambil menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang melamun." Jelas Naruto yang tidak lupa mengulas senyum pada gadis tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi sedang terburu-buru, sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarku. Jadi kita sama-sama salah dalam hal ini."

"Oh, ya. Aku Naruto, Panther D. Naruto."

"Aku... Vivi." Ucap gadis bernama Vivi itu dengan sedikit ragu. _"Kenapa aku langsung menyebutkan nama asliku? Bagaimana kalau dia mengenaliku?"_ Batin gadis itu.

Vivi semakin gugup saat melihat Naruto terus memandangnya, bahkan tangannya belum dilepaskan dari genggaman erat pemuda yang memiliki luka sayatan vertikal pada sisi bibir bagian kanan.

"Ano... bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku sekarang?" Tanya Vivi sambil tersenyum nerfes.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Vivi. Dia lantas melihat bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan gadis cantik di depannya. "Ah, maaf." Dia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Aku melamun lagi. Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu. Apa kita pernah bertemu? Atau mungki kau..."

"Tidak... tidak! Kita belum pernah bertemu, aku juga tidak terkenal. Jadi tidak ada kemungkinan kalau aku ini merupakan putri dari Raja Kerajaan Alabas..."

"Alabasta!" Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan Vivi.

Sedangkan Vivi hanya bisa melebarkan mata, sambil menutup mulutpi menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. _"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan? Ini sama dengan kejadian sewaktu di Whiskey Peak, saat aku membocorkan identitas Mr. 0."_ Pikir Vivi penuh kepanikan.

"Hahaha... kau gadis yang menarik Vivi-hime." Ucap Naruto sambil terus menatap iris hitam Nerfertari Vivi.

"Huh?" Vivi kini menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, namun sejenak kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Ah~ aku harus segera pergi, Panther-san."

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto. Aku tidak begitu menyukai formalitas."

"Baiklah, Naruto-san." Gumam pelan Vivi. Gadis itu lantas beranjak dari tempatnya menunju pintu keluar Rumah Judi [Casino] milik Crocodile dan kembali menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubah yang ia kenakan.

"Gadis yang menarik." Gumam Naruto sebelum melangkah menuju asal aura seseorang yang sebelumnya pernah ia temui beberapa waktu lalu. _"Vivi-hime, kau mengingatkanku dengan Sara, Ratu kerajaan Rōran dari Elemental. Teman lamaku yang pernah terlupakan."_ Yah... Naruto kembali mengingat keberadaan Sara setelah dikirim ke dunia yang di tempatinya sekarang oleh Suzaku The Phoenix, salah satu hewan yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia. _"Aku harap pertikaian yang terjadi saat ini mampu membantumu untuk membuka mata tentang warna dunia, sehingga membuatmu lebih bijak ketika kau menjadi ratu bagi rakyat Alabasta nantinya."_

Naruto berjalan menyusuri korididor yang menuntunnya mendekati aura yang ia kenali. Akan tetapi sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju, dirinya justru dikejutkan dengan keadaan semua orang. Bocah yang ia kenali bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya tengah berada dalam penjara yang nampak terbuat dari metal.

"Paman Silver?" Teriak Luffy dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan ketika pandangannya mendapati orang yang cukup ia kenali.

TWICH

Alis perak Naruto terlihat berkedut. Lagi-lagi bocah abisius yang belum lama pernah ditemui memanggilnya _Paman Silver_. "Smoker lebih tua daripada aku, Bocah."

Namun yang diajak bicara justru mengindahkan perkataan Naruto. "Hei... hei... Paman Silver, tolong tebas penjara ini. Agar aku bisa keluar dan menendang pantat Buaya sialan itu."

TWICH

"Kau bicara apa Luffy? Mana ada orang yang bisa memotong besi penjara ini. Terlebih lagi menurut Crocodile penjara ini terbuat dari Batu Laut, sehingga memiliki ketahanan layaknya intan." Tukas pemuda berhidung panjang. "Kau tidak bisakan memotong penjara ini, Tuan... Samurai?"

"Hem?" Naruto terlihat tengah mengorek telinganya selama mendengar ocehan pemudah berhidung panjang tadi. "Tentu saja bisa. Memangnya kenapa?"

Pemuda tadi langsung menunjuk Luffy yang sedang mengorek hidungnya. "Dengar itu Luffy! Aku bilang juga a-aaa... KAU BISA MEMOTONGNYA?" Teriak pemuda yang sedari tadi terus berbicara. Dia terlihat begitu terkejut, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang berada dalam penjara milik Crocodile, terkecuali Luffy.

Pemuda berambut hijau terlihat mengeratkan genggaman tangan di ganggang sebuah katana miliknya yang berwarna putih.

Gadis berambut oranye terlihat membelalakan mata, dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Seekor rakun? Atau rusa? Terlihat bersembunyi dibalik punggung pemuda berambut hijau dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Sedangnya satu-satunya orang yang terlihat bukan termasuk dari kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami mengedipkan mata berkali-kali.

"Kalian selalu mengabaikan perkataanku, meskipun aku ini kapten kalian." Gumam Luffy sambil menyentilkan jari yang memiliki kotoran hidung kearah mulut pemuda berhidung panjang yang terbuka lebar.

"BLEH... KOTORAN HIDUNGMU MASUK KEMULUTKU, LUFFY BRENGSEK!" Teriak pemuda behidung panjang tadi sambil mencekik leher Luffy.

"Kau... kenapa kau berada di sini? Bukannya Tashigi sudah memenjarakanmu dalam penjara kapal milikkku?" Bentak Smoker yang sudah mengenali siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

"Kerja otakmu lambat, Smoker." Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Kalau untuk keluar dari penjara kapalmu, tentu saja aku... memotongnya."

"Diam kau, Shiroi Tora! Setelah aku keluar dari sini, aku akan segera menangkapmu kembali." Bentak Smoker penuh amarah.

Seringai di wajah Naruto semakin melebar. "Oh~ tapi bagaimana caramu keluar?"

"..." Smoker hanya terdiam. Dia lantas kembali duduk dalam diam.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengeluarkanmu dari penjara ini, tapi kau harus berhenti menangkapku setalah itu? Kau setuju 'kan, Smoker?" Tukas Naruto.

"Aku lebih memilih mati."

"Oh~ baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang akan menangkapku dalam waktu dekat ini. Lihatlah, air di sini mulai meninggi, dan sebentar lagi tempat ini akan dipenuhi air dan tenggelam." Naruto kembali menyeringai tipis melihat mata Kapten Marinir tadi melebar, bahkan genggaman tanganya tampak semakin mengerat.

"Hei... Paman Silver, cepat potong penjaranya." Teriak Luffy yang terlihat sudah tidak sabaran.

Sejenak Naruto menatap tajam Luffy, lentas mendesah panjang. "Kalau begitu bantu aku membujuk Smoker untuk menyetujui permintaanku."

Luffy segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Smoker. "Hei Smokey, seteleh kita dilepaskan oleh Paman Silver kau tidak boleh menangkapnya dan juga seluruh kru-ku. Eh, maksudku untuk hari ini. Kau boleh mengejar kami lagi besok." Melihat Kapten marinir itu hanya terdiam, Luffy mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Dia sudah setuju, kau boleh memotongnya sekarang."

"DIA TIDAK MENGATAKAN APA-APA, LUFFY!" Bentak pemuda berhidung panjang dan gadis berambut oranye bersamaan.

Luffy memandang kedua kru-nya dengan tatapan datar. "Tch, kalian tidak pernah dengar ungkapan yang mengatakan : Diam itu berarti setuju?"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUATNYA 'KAN!" Kedua kru Topi Jerami kembali membentak Luffy.

"Shishishi..." Sedangkan Luffy hanya tertawa lirih melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Kau yang bertanggungjawab jika dia tidak memenuhi janjinya, Bocah." Tukas Naruto.

"DIA MEMPERCAYAI LUFFY." Teriak kedua remaha yang meneriaki Luffy tadi, diikuti dengan hewan rusa atau rakun? Secara bersamaan.

"Ya." Balas Luffy dengan serius, dan mengabaikan teriakan ketiga temannya.

Mendengar jawaban Luffy, Naruto segera melangkah mendekati penjara. "Hei Luffy, Smoker berjanji tidak akan menangkapku setelah aku keluarkan dari penjara. Kalau kau? Apa yang akan kau berikan untukku?" Ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak akan menolak jika kau memberikan gadis berambut oranye itu padaku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Nami pada siapapun. Tapi kau boleh bergabung dengan kru-ku." Balas Luffy dengan serius.

"Hahaha... jadi kau menyukainya? Nami? Sehingga kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku."

"Tentu saja..." Mendengar jawaban Luffy, kedua sisi pipi gadis bernama Nami itu terlihat merona. "...dia adalah _namaka_ -ku yang berharga. Aku selalu menyukai semua nakama-ku." Setelah Luffy menyelesaikan ucapannya, semburat di pipi Nami langsung menghilang dan urat-urat di pelipisnya terlihat menebal.

Mendengar jawaban Luffy dan melihat ekspresi Nami, Naruto lantas mengulas senyum lembut. _"Seperti diriku saat masih muda."_ Batin sang ronin. Dia lantas menggengam erat Murasame.

KLIK

BLAMMM

Pemuda berambut hijau yang sedari tadi terdiam kini melebarkan matanya ketika melihat pergerakan Naruto yang begitu cepat saat memotong pintu penjara. _"Cepat. Pria ini, Naruto, sangat kuat. Dia memiliki aura seperti Mihawk. Benar juga, saat di Baratie pria ini datang bersamaan dengan datangnya Mihawk."_ Pria itu terus memperhatikan Naruto. Mencoba memahami semua yang telah dilihatnya, lantas pandangannya tertuju pada katana yang terselip di pinggul Naruto. _"Katana itu, sama dengan Kitetsu milikku. Katana yang terkutuk, bahkan aura haus darahnya begitu kuat, melebihi Kitetsu."_ Pikirnya sambil menggengap erat katana berganggang merah. _"Tapi wakizashi-nya memiliki aura yang menyerupai Wado Ichimonji"_

 _"Haki?"_ Batin Smoker setelah melihat bagaimana cara Naruto memotong pintu penjara. _"Kenapa kriminal dengan kemampuan menggunakan Haki memiliki harga buronan begitu kecil? Hanya 50.000.000 berri."_ Sang kapten dari satuan marinir; tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto. _"Tunggu dulu, jika dia bisa menggunakan Haki lantas dari mana asal julukan Harimau Putih itu? Apa mungkin dia juga pemakan Buah Iblis? Tapi di poster buronan hal itu tidak tercantumkan. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau julukan ituu ia dapatkan karena kemampuannya di atas ranjang setelah meniduri istri dan anak gadis Kapten..."_

"Hei Smokey, kau ikut keluar tidak?" Teriakan dari Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami membuyarkan gelut pikiran Smoker.

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, Topi Jerami." Gumam Smoker sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"YOSH..." Luffy menarik napas penjang. "CROCODILE AKU AKAN MENENDANG PANTATMU!"

"SHHH... JANGAN BERTRIAK BEGITU KERAS, CROCODILE KAN MENDENGAR SUARAMU." Teriak pemuda berhidung panjang dan rusa? Berhidung biru secara bersamaan.

KRAK

Kaca yang mengelilingi tempat semua orang berkumpul tampak mulai retak. "Luffy, gara-gara teriakanmu kacanya retak." Gumam Naruto.

"Maafkan aku." Tukas Luffy dengan wajah datar.

"WAJAHMU BERLAWANAN DENGAN APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN." Lagi-lagi kedua kru Topi Jerami meneriaki kapten mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Tukas Naruto. Tapi sebelum sempat meninggalkan tempatnya, pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan kedatangan seseorang yang ia kenali.

"Luffy aku berhasil membawa Sanji-san." Teriak seorang gadis bersurai biru.

"Ah~ sampai jumpa lagi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, kau juga Vivi-hime." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat wajahmu, Smoker."

"Aku juga." Bentak Smoker dengan geram.

Dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dari pandangan semua orang.

Vivi mengerjapkan mata. "Naruto-san?" Gumamnya lirih.

* * *

"Huwaaa..." Naruto menguap lebar. Dia kini berada di atas tower Jam Alubarna, ia datang di kota ini saat pagi tiba bersama Niko Robin mengendarai buaya [dengan nama banci] berukuran besar. Naruto bertemu lagi dengan Nico Robin saat dalam perjalanannya ke Alubarna setelah kembali meraup banyak uang dari Rumah Judi [Casino] milik Crocodile. Alabasta mengingatkan Naruto dengan Desa Suna, Desa Ninja yang dipimpin oleh Sabaku no Gara, temannya saat masih hidup di Elemental.

Sedikit banyak, Naruto juga mulai mengenal Nico Robin. Gadis itu memiliki pengalaman hidup yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya di masa kecil ketika masih di Elemental. Saat di perjalanan menuju Alubarna, keduanya berbagi cerita, bahkan berdepat mengenai banyak hal. Tapi ia berhasil membuat gadis _kesepian_ itu tersenyum sebelum keduanya berpisah ketika sampai di Alubarna.

Namun kini Naruto merasa bosan setelah mengamati peperangan. Barbaring di atas atap tower tanpa ada kegiatan, ingin rasanya ia menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi di bawah, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia bukanlah orang yang memiliki nama besar seperti saat berada di Elemental, bukan pula pejabat dari Pemerintah Dunia yang memiliki pengaruh besar. Dia hanya kriminal kelas teri yang berpetualang tanpa tujuan, yah... meskipun ada seorang Kapten Marinir di luar sana yang menganggap dirinya sebagai penjahat besar setelah dirinya meniduri istri dan anak gadis sang kapten.

Sekalipun Naruto tidak menyukai peperangan, kedua tangannya terasa sudah terikat erat. Jika ia ikut campur tangan, siapa yang akan mendengarkan perkataannya? Dan jika ikut bertarung ia justru akan menambah banyak korban, namun bila ia membuat semua orang pingsan lantas apa mereka bisa mengambil pelajaran dari semua yang terjadi sekarang tanpa mengetahui akibat perbuatan masing-masing?

Sedangkan dalang dari itu semua kini sudah ditangani oleh bocah bodoh yang merupakan kapten dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Bocah yang memiliki kepribadian mirip dengan miliknya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

 _"Menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, ya? Semoga anak itu bisa menggapainya. Aku harap teman-temanmu selalu setia mendampingi dan mendukungmu. Tidak seperti diriku yang gagal menjadi Hokage, hanya karena dipandang begitu bodoh untuk memegang jabatan itu. Kau memiliki sisi serius sepertiku Luffy, aku harap kau tidak selalu menyembunyikannya dari teman-temanmu. Karena hal itu akan membuat mereka sulit menghormatimu, aku sudah meresakannya."_ Batin Naruto sambil terus mengamati langit biru. Dia mengabaikan panasnya keadaan sekitar, karena larut dalam perang batin.

Naruto masih terus membaringkan tubuh di atas atap tower Jam Alubarna. Mengabaikan keributan di sekitarnya, dan lebih menikmati pemandangan langit tanpa awan yang menampakkan panorama biru layaknya safir. _"Aku serahkan padamu urusan Alabasta Luffy. Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar semangat dan kegigihanmu untuk melindungi teman-temanmu."_ Dia lantas menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur dan berharap bisa diberikan mimpi yang indah.

"BERAPA KALI LAGI KAU HARUS MEMPERMALUKANKU HINGGA KAU MERASA PUAS?"

"Huh?" Iris biru kembali terbuka ketika mendengar teriakan keras. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tukas Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya, dan segera mengaktifkan _Kenbunshoku Haki_ miliknya.

"Vivi?" Gumam pelan pemuda bersurai perak itu.

 **'Air Walk'**

* * *

Nefertari Vivi, putri dari Raja Kerajaan Alabasta kini meringkung penuh keputusasaan. Setelah beberapa tahun menyusup dalam organisasi yang membuat negeri-nya mengalami krisis dan pertikaian, ia berharap bisa memberikan solusi terbaik untuk itu semua. Namun ketika sudah berada di ambang kemenangan, kini ia justru disuguhkan dengan masalah lebih besar. Crocodile, Shicibukai yang hendak menguasai Alabasta bukan hanya ingin membuat kekacauan, tetapi juga berniat menghancurkan Ibu Kota Kerajaan dengan memasang bom yang mampu membinasakan semua penghuni Alubarna. Sedihnya, Vivi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _"Jika aku melakukan ini, aku bisa menghentikan pemberontakan."_

Wajah sang putri nampak begitu geram, linangan air mati tercucur deras membasahi pipi, semua emosi yang selama ini terpendam terasa meluap. Dia sudah menemukan tempat bom berada, tapi ia tidak memiliki kemampuan menghentikan aliran waktu yang semakin mendekati titik ledak. Dia sadar bahwa satu-satunya solusi adalah memindahkan bom itu menjauhi Alubarna, akan tetapi ia juga tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjalankan solusinya.

 _"Jika aku melakukan itu, aku bisa menghentikan pemberontakan."_

Lantas apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Dia hanya ingin menghentikan pertikaian di Alabasta tanpa menumpahkan darah yang tidak berarti.

 _"Idealisme-mu itu membuatku jijik."_

Dirinya merupakan putri dan calon penerus Kerajaan Alabasta yang dipenuhi dengan kelemahan, dan saat masa sulit datang ia tidak mampu melindungi negeri dan penduduknya. Lantas apa pantas ia menyandang gelar itu?

 _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu : Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan negeri ini."_

Kenapa? Kenapa semua harus terjadi padanya?

"CROCODILE!" Teriak Vivi penuh amarah.

"Heh, kenapa kau terlihat begitu depresi Hime?" Vivi menghentikan isak tangis ketika mendengar suara lelaki yang cukup ia kenali.

"Na-naruto-san?" Gumam Vivi. Dia memandang sendu pria di dekatnya, bahkan mengabaikan tetesan air mata yang masih mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. "Bom, bomnya tidak bisa dihentikan. Semua orang akan mati. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Aku begitu lemah untuk melindungi negeri-ku." Tangan gadis itu mengepal erat, hingga kukunya menusuk kulit telapak tangan dan mencucurkan darah.

Vivi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan meskipun bom yang sedari tadi ia cari telah ditemukan. Bahkan bajak laut yang memberikan banyak harapan pada dirinya juga tidak bisa membantu. _"Apa ini akhir dari semuanya? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Mengapa peperangan harus terjadi? Kenapa orang seperti Crocodile ada di dunia ini? A-ku... aku..."_

"Oh~ aku bisa mengatasi bom ini."

Waktu terasa terhenti. Iris hitam milik Putri Kerajaan Alabasta itu melebar, mendengar sebuah perkataan yang sangat ingin ia dengar. Hatinya yang gersang kini terasa seperti tersiram hujan, mengembalikan pupus-pupus tanaman harapan yang sebelumnya mulai layu. Bibir tipis gadis bersurai biru itu mulai bergetar, mata yang tadinya sendu kini terlihat dipenuhi cahaya harapan. "Be-benarkah?" Suara lirih keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya." Jawab singkat Naruto.

"Tolong selamatkan negeri dan penduduk-ku, Naruto-san. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, asal kau bisa melakukannya." Pinta Vivi dengan nada penuh memelas.

"Meskipun aku ingin kau menikah denganku, atau mungkin sedar menjadi budak seks-ku?" Tukas Naruto penuh canda.

"Ya." Jawab Vivi tanpa adanya keraguan. Meskipun tidak ada yang tahu apakah gadis itu paham dengan apa yang barusan ia setujui. Mungkin karena kepanikan ia menyetujui semua permintaan Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang, atau bisa juga gadis itu menyetujui karena keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk melindungi negeri dan penduduknya. Tapi yang jelas, Vivi terlihat tidak memahami bahwa Naruto tengah bercanda.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Vivi hanya bisa melebarkan mata, ia sama sekali tidak menduga jika gadis di depannya menyetujui permintaannya. Ketika ia menatap mata Vivi, yang terlihat adalah harapan dan ketulusan. Melihat itu semua, ia lantas mendesah panjang dan bergerak mendekati bom.

 _"Dia begitu mencintai negeri ini? Alabasta dan penduduknya sangat beruntung memiliki penguasa sepertimu, Vivi-hime. Huh, seperti Desa Suna yang memilikimu, Gara. Layaknya Konoha yang penduduknya mewarisi Semangat Api."_ Batin Naruto sambil mencengkram erat bom yang semakin mendekati waktu untuk meledak.

Vivi kembali melebarkan mata saat melihat Naruto mencengkam bom berukuran besar dengan mudah menggunakan satu tangan, namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan adalah tubuh pria itu mulai berubah. Tubuh Naruto kini bertambah besar, kulitnya mendadak terselimuti bulu putih yang berceloreng hitam, bahkan wajah tampannya terlihat berubah menjadi wujud Harimau. _"Naruto-san merupakan pemakan Buah Iblis, seperti Pell dan Chaka."_ Batin Putri Raja Kerajaan Alabasta.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk pengikutmu, Kaido." Gumam pelan Naruto.

 **'Jump'**

BLASHHH

Vivi mengerjapkan matanya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Berkali-kali.

Naruto menghilang. Setelah mengucapkan _'Jump'_ , dalam sekejab Naruto menghilang bersama bom di cengkraman. Vivi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ia kini bisa merasa lega dengan melepaskan napas panjang yang sedari tadi tertahan. _"Alabasta terselamatkan."_ Batinnya.

Saat Vivi hendak bangkit untuk berdiri, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dia menyadari bahwa Naruto pergi bersama bom di cengkraman, dan kini ia tidak mengetahui apakah pria yang telah menyelamatkan negeri-nya bisa selamat dari ledakan. Meskipun hingga saat ini ia masih belum mendengar adanya ledakan. "Aku mengorbankan nyawa seseorang untuk menyelamatkan Alabasta. Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Guman pelan gadis bersurai biru itu.

"Yo."

"Huh?" Vivi menutupi mulutnya dengar telapak tangan, begitu melihat pria yang ia khawatirkan berdiri di depan mata tanpa adanya bekas luka. "Na-naruto-san?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Huh? Memangnya kau mengharapkan orang lain?"

"Y-ya." Tukas singkat Vivi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan segera mengusap buliran air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi.

"A... sial, bahkan calon istriku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku." Gumam Naruto penuh canda. Meskipun jika dilihat dengan seksama, terlihat gumpalan awan kelam bertengger di atas kepalanya.

Wajah kusut Vivi langsung menghilang, tergantikan dengan keterkejutan. Pipi putihnya kini tanpak merona saat mendengar candaan Naruto mengenai 'calon istri'. _"Ada apa denganku?"_ Batinnya penuh tanya.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir, pasalnya gadis yang diajak bicara belum juga menanggapi. Dia lantas melangkah mendekati Vivi, dan meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak gadis bersurai biru itu.

"Eh?" Spontan tubuh Vivi nyaris melompat, terkejut dengan sentuhan Naruto saat ia sedang sibuk dalam perang batin.

"Vivi-hime, kau baik-baik saja?" Tukas Naruto dengan nama penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya." Vivi hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Namun ia kembali mengabaikan sekelilingnya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan iris biru Naruto. Gadis itu hanyut dalam keindahan mata pria di hadapannya, tetapi berlahan semuanya sirna. Dia melihat kesedihan, kesendirian, amarah, dan keputusasaan dalam pancaran mata itu. Dia tidak tahu apa saja yang telah dilalui Naruto sehingga memiliki pandangan mata seperti itu, tapi ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolong pria yang telah menyelamatkan negeri-nya dari kehancuran.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita turun." Ajak Naruto dengan acuh.

"Tunggu, aku masih harus menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi." Ucap Vivi penuh keyakinan, tentu saja setelah perhatiannya telah kembali. "Tapi, dimana kau membawa bom tadi?"

"Dunia Baru." Jawan singkat sang ronin.

"Eh? Kyaaa..." Vivi terpeleset dari tempatnya berpijak begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto, dan terjatuh dari tower. "Naruto-san, tolong aku!"

Naruto mendesah panjang ketika melihat Vivi jatuh dari tower. "Gadis yang merepotkan."

 **'Air Walk'**

Naruto langsung melompak keudara sambil menendangnya. Mendekati Vivi, lantas menagkap gadis itu dan membopongnya. "Kenapa kau selalu saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu seorang diri?" Keluh Naruto sambil menatap tajam Vivi.

"Naruto-san." Vivi mencengkarm erat kain hakama milik Naruto.

"Hem?"

"Tidak." Tukas Vivi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria yang sekali lagi telah menyelamatkan dirinya. "Terimakasih." Gumam pelan Putri dari Raja Kerajaan Alabasta itu.

"Hem..."

 _"Hangat."_ Hanya itu yang terngiang di pikiran Vivi.

"Vivi-sama!" Terdengar teriakan dari seekor burung yang terbang tidak jauh dari kedua orang berbeda kelamin tadi.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 _'Jump' merupakan teknik perpindahan milik Naruto yang didapat dari Buah Iblis-nya. Naruto bisa berpindah ketempat yang pernah ia lihat tidak peduli seberapa jauh jaraknya, namun sayangnya baru bisa digunakan setelah dirinya berada dalam bentuk Zoan-nya._

 _Catatan : Sebagai buah Mythical Zoan sudah sewajarnya memiliki keunikan kekuatan, dan kemampuan lebih dari satu._

* * *

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo!**

 **Deswa Hyoton kembali lagi.**

 **Chapter ini sebenarnya mau di terbitkan hari Jumat lalu, tapi saya tunda, karena terlihat terlalu panjang bagi selera. Sehingga pada akhirnya saya bagi dua, hampir setengah bagiannya di terbitkan di chapter berikutnya. Meskipun update selanjutnya harus nunggu, sebab ada plot yang berubah setelah di bagi.**

 ** _Jawaban Pertanyaan :_**

Khairil Anwar253 : _Scane untuk Konoha harus nunggu beberapa chapter lagi._

Ryan69 : _Naruto masih sendiri kok. Eh, ada temannya sekarang, meskipun dia tidak setuju untuk di temani. Naruto tidak bergabung dengan Topi Jerami, sebelumnya ia mengatakan 'akan menemui' Luffy jika harga buronan pemuda itu lebih tinggi dari miliknya. Dia hanya ingin melihat/memantau perkembangan Luffy. Lebih tertarik ke aliansi daripada bergabung._

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter** **8**

* * *

Tashigi, gadis yang menginjak usia dua puluhan, merupakan prajurit marinir dengan pangkat Kepala Opsir Bintara [Chief Petty Officer]. Dia datang ke Granline untuk menangkap Bajak Laut Topi Jerami di bawah perintah Kapten Smoker. Namun saat ia dihadapkan dengan bajak laut itu, ketika semua kru dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, hati kecilnya tidak tega melakukan penangkapan.

Awalnya Tashigi dan juga Kapten Smoker berencana untuk meringkus kru asal East Blue itu ketika sampai di Negeri Alabasta setelah mendapatkan informasi hasil penyadapan komunikasi antara Mr.0 dengan bawahannya melalui Den Den Mushi hitam. Namun semua berubah sebab ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tindakan bajak laut itu, Kru Topi Jerami yang ia kira menyandra Penerus Kerajaan Alabasta dan bekerjasama dengan Crocodile ternyata justru bertindak sebaliknya.

Bajak Laut Topi Jerami menyelamatkan Vivi-hime dan membantu memadamkan kobaran Perang Sipil yang memanas di negeri berpasir itu, bahkan kapten dari kru tersebut mengalahkan salah satu dari Shicibukai untuk meneyelamatkan Alabasta.

Kini Tashigi tahu maksud peringatan yang disampaikan Kapten Smoker, untuk membuka mata lebar-lebar guna memahami kebenaran dibalik semua kejadian di negeri gersang itu. Dia sadar, salah satu kewajiban seorang marinir adalah menangkap bajak laut, akan tetapi sulit rasanya ia melakukan hal tersebut terhadap Kru Topi Jerami. Terutama setelah ia secara tersirat meminta bantuan pada mereka untuk mengalahkan Crocodile serta Nico Robin. Dia memang tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung, tapi kenyataan tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap kedua kriminal yang hendak menguasai Alabasta.

Dan ia membantu Monkey D. Luffy menemukan Crocodile dan Nico Robin dengan harapan kapten bajak laut asal East Blue itu dapat mengalahkan keduanya.

Terpaksa atau tidak, ia telah membantu dan bekerjasama dengan Bajak Laut. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, itulah kenyataan yang terjadi.

Meskipun seorang marinir, bukan berarti ia bisa menghentikan semua tindak kriminalitas. Sebab saat ini ia masih jauh dari kata 'kuat'.

Tashigi juga telah membaca beberapa laporan mengenai aktivitas Topi Jerami semasa masih aktif di East Blue. Jika merujuk pada setiap catatan, semua tindakan yang di ambil oleh Topi Jerami tidak ada satu pun yang membuat kelompok itu mendapatkan julukan sebagai Bajak Laut. Terkecuali laporan yang berasal dari Kapten Nezumi, tapi ia bisa mengabaikannya, karena semua orang dari jajaran marinir kini mengetahui bagaimana korupnya pria mantan pemegang pangkat kapten itu.

Nezumi merupakan kapten marinir yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Kapten Morgan, keduanya sama menyalahgunakan jabatan mereka sebagai petinggi marinir untuk melakukan tindak kriminalitas. Namun ironisnya, keduanya juga pernah dihajar oleh Topi Jerami.

"Tashigi-san, sekarang kesempatan kita menangkap mereka." Tutur beberapa marinir bawahan Tashigi begitu mereka melihat kondisi Kru Topi Jerami.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menangkap mereka sekarang." Gumam pelan Tashigi. _"Tidak setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap negeri ini."_ Dia tidak mampu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu mengingat dirinya adalah bagian dari kesatuan marinir.

"Tapi..."

Tashigi menatap tajam semua bawahannya. "Tidak, kita..."

SLASH

Semua marinir langsung terdiam ketika melihat sebuah energi putih dengan bentuk menyerupai bulan sabit mendekati para kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

BOMMM

Ledakan terjadi akibat benturan energi putih tadi dengan dataran pasir, dan menyisakan sayatan berupa garis panjang yang memisahkan letak Kru Topi Jerami dengan pasukan marinir.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang marinir lakukan di sini. Bukankah lebih baik jika kalian segera membawa Crocodile kembali ke markas dan menjebloskan pria pasir itu ke Impel Down?" Semua pasukan marinir mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara, mereka mendapati seorang pria berambut perak tengah duduk di atas salah satu rumah milik penduduk sambil menikmati sebuah apel. "Lagian kalian juga tidak bisa menangkap bocah-bocah gila itu..." Pria tadi terlihat mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat terbaringnya Kru Topi Jerami. "...sebab aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Sedangkan Tashigi terihat melebarkan mata, karena gadis itu mengenali pria yang baru saja angkat bicara. "Kau... apa yang kau lakukan di sini, pria mesum?"

Pria mesum yang dipanggil Tashigi yaris jatuh dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar perkataan gadis marinir itu. "Oh~ ayolah. Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu, Shigi-chan."

Tashigi kini terlihat begitu geram. "Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu!"

"Huh... aku kira kita memiliki hubungan dekat setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gadis manirini itu menaikkan alisnya.

"...kau tidak mengingatnya? Padahal saat itu kau begitu agresif. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu yang memerah, kau terlihat sangat imut waktu itu Shigi-chan..."

"A-ap..." Wajah Tashigi nampak memerah.

"EHHH?" Teriak penuh keterkejutan pasukan marinir.

"...yah, saat kau menggunakan kakimu untuk..."

"Oh~ apa semua itu benar-benar terjadi Tashigi-san?" Tanya salah satu marinir pada Tashisi.

Tashigi terlihat semakin memerah, tapi tetap berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dikatakan oleh sang pria mesum. Setelah beberapa saat, semburat merah di wajahnya menghilang. Dia menundukkan wajah, sehingga membuat sebagian wajah gadis itu tertutupi oleh poni rambut. "Ya. Aku menggunakan kakiku..."

"Benar, kau melakukannya di depan Kapten... Sumo... Suck... em... Smock... Smoker? Ah, Kapten Ubanan kalian." Tukas pria yang di panggil mesum sambil tersenyum. Dia lantas turun dari tempatnya terduduk, dan mendekati tergeletaknya Kru Topi Jerami.

"Ewww~ Tashigi-san melakukannya di depan Kapten Smoker/Ubanan... HEI, KEPALAMU JUGA UBANAN PRIA MESUM." Teriak para marinir terkecuali Tashigi yang terlihat semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan.

Pria mesum tadi mengulas seringai tipis. "Otak kalian lambat... seperti Kapten kalian."

"Kenapa kalian justru mendengarkan perkataan pria mesum ini?" Bentak Tashigi pada pasukan marinir sambil menyuguhkan tatapan tajam. "Pria mesum uba... pria dihadapan kalian ini adalah kriminal, Naruto si Harimau Putih [Naruto the white tiger]."

"Eh?" Teriak semua marinir.

Tashigi langsung mencabut katananya. "Tangkap dia, untuk memastikan tidak akan ada lagi wanita yang menjadi korban kemesumannya."

"Siap!" Ucap semua bawahan Tashigi.

"Maaf Shigi-chan. Aku tau kau ingin menangkapku agar bisa memilikiku seorang diri, tapi tidak hari ini." Tutur Naruto sambil menyeringai. Dia mengunakan tangan kanan untuk mengangkat dua kru milik Luffy, begitu pula tangan kirinya. Sedangkan di pundak kiri dan kanannya terbaring Luffy dan pria berhidung panjang.

"Tangkap dia, jangan biarkan pria mesum sepertinya kabur." Perintah Tashigi. Gadis itu langsung berlari mendekati Naruto dan siap mengayunkan katananya.

Blash

Tapi sebelum para marinir berhasil mendekati Naruto, gelombang energi cukup besar menyelimuti mereka. Menekan keberanian, keinginan, serta semangat sehingga membuat para marinir terjatuh. Sebagian dari mereka kini tidak sadarkan diri, meskipun begitu segelincir yang masih sadar hanya mampu terduduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?" Tukas Tashigi penuh geram, sedangkan matanya terlihat masih melebar.

"Ho~ ternyata banyak juga dari kalian yang bisa menahan Houshoku no Haki milikku. Yah, walaupun aku tidak menggunakannya dengan kekuatan penuh." Gumam Naruto.

 _"_ _Houshoku?"_ Pikir para marinir yang masih sadarkan diri.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Shigi-chan." Tutur Naruto dengan serius. "Bocah ini... bukan, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami... selamat dari kejaran marinir bukan karena marinir melepaskan mereka, tapi mereka ditolong kriminal lain sebelum marinir dapat meringkusnya. Jadi... em... aku lupa." Dia mengangguk pelan. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

 **'** **Jump'**

Naruto menghilang.

Tashigi masih membuka lebar mulutnya. Perkataan yang hendak ia ucapakan terhenti di tenggorokan bersamaan dengan hilangnya pria yang telah mempermalukannya.

Pasukan marinir mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. "Dia menghilang."

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari marinir yang tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap situasi mereka.

"Em... Tashigi-san, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya salah satu marinir.

"Kita bawa Crocodile ke kapal di Nanohana, dan... bantu rekan kalian yang masih pingsan." Jawab Tashigi sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Siap!" Ucap bawahan Tashigi bersamaan.

Saat pasukan marinir mulai bergerak, salah satu dari mereka sempat berhenti dan menatap Tashigi dengan serius. "Tashigi-san, bagaimana dengan Topi Jerami dan Harimau Putih?"

"Kita serahkan mereka pada Kapten Hina. Dia akan menggantikan kita menangkap mereka, sedangkan kita harus segera mentransfer Crocodile ke markas, lalu Impel Down."

"Oh." Marinir tadi mengangguk pelan. "Tashigi-san..."

"Ya?"

"...apa semua yang dikatakan Harimau Putih tadi..."

Slash

Klik

Marinir tadi langsung terdiam karena Tashigi menebas topi yang ia kenakan. Dia bisa melihat tatapan atasannya menajam, dengan tangan yang siap mencabut kembali katana jika dirinya tidak berhenti bicara. "...aku... aku akan membantu yang lain." Marinir tadi langsung berlari menyusul rekannya tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang.

Tashigi mendesah panjang. _"Aku akan menangkapmu, Mesum Ubanan. Kapten Smoker akan terus mengejar Topi Jerami, jadi Roronoa Zoro dan katananya bisa menanti. Jika aku tidak salah, katana yang dimiliki Mesum Ubanan itu merupakan_ _Murasame_ _,_ salah satu dari _12 Saijo_ _O_ _Wazamono Grade Swords_ _. Kukuku~ akan aku merebut katana itu setelah menginjak-injak wajahnya... sebagai ganti tindakan yang dia lakukan padaku hari ini."_ Pikir gadis marinir itu sambil menyeringai lebar. _"Kukuku~ aku tidak sabar menginjak-injak wajah tampannya itu..."_ Seringai di wajah Tashigi kini menghilang.

"Marinir-san..." Seorang wanita bersurai biru menepuk pelan pundak gadis marinir tadi.

"Tampan... Huh?" Gumam Tashigi karena terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tampan?" Tutur gadis yang menghampiri Tashigi dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sedangkan Tashigi terlihat melebarkan mata. "Bukan apa-apa, Vivi-hime." Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah. "Ada perlu apa anda menemuiku, hime?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Ini mengenai Naruto-san..."

Twich

Urat-urat di dahi Tashigi terlihat menebal. _"Kenapa hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan?"_ Batinnya sambil menengadahkan wajah menatap langit gelap. Rintik hujan mulai mengguyur Alabasta, seakan menemani tangisan hati sang gadis marinir.

* * *

[Dua hari kemudian]

[Alubarna - Istana Alabasta]

.

Tawa lirih, keluar dari mulut kecil putri Raja Kerajaan Alabasta.

Nefertari Vivi terkikik melihat interaksi kru Topi Jerami, terlebih saat kapten kru tersebut telah sadarkan diri. Kapten bajak laut yang telah menyelamatkan Negeri Alabasta itu pingsan selama beberapa hari semenjak kemenangan melawan Crocodile, dan bertingkah layaknya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Vivi mengulas senyum lembut. Dia merasa bahagia dipertemukan dengan Kru Topi Jerami, dan bangga memanggil mereka teman. Mereka ada ketika ia dalam kesulitan, dan kini mau berbagi tawa saat semua kesulitan telah sirna.

Indahnya sebuah persahabatan.

Tapi berlahan senyuman Vivi menghilang, ia kehilangan keberadaan Naruto setelah pria itu membawa Luffy dan kru-nya ke istana. _"Pria misterius. Seingatku pertama kali kita bertemu ketika berada di Rainbase. Namun entah kenapa setiap berada di sisinya, aku bisa mersa aman dan nyaman."_ Dia lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela ruangan, menatap cakrawala biru.

Alabasta kembali cerah, setelah sehari-semalam diguyur hujan.

Vivi bisa melihat seseorang terbang mendekati jendela... terbang?

Crash

Jendela ruangan kini hancur, karena tubuh orang yang terbang tadi menabrak jendela dengan keras. "Yo... Vivi-hime." Tukas pria tadi penuh ceria. "Huh? Kau bangun juga akhirnya, bocah."

"Naruto-san?" Gumam pelan Vivi.

Bocah yang dipanggil Naruto menatapnya binggung. "Paman Silver, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Nami padamu. Sudah aku katakan kalau Nami adalah navigator sekaligus teman berhargaku. Tapi jika masih ingin bayaran, kau boleh bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami."

"Luffy, kau tau kan kalau dia mengincarku?" Bentak gadis yang di panggil Nami oleh Luffy. Gadis itu memiliki rambut oranye, dengan iris mata berwarna coklat madu.

"Hem..." Luffy mengangguk pelan pada Nami.

"Lantas kenapa kau menawari pria itu menjadi bagian dari kru?"

"Karena dia orang yang menarik."

"Bagaimana kalau itu merupakan bagian dari rencananya agar mempermudah rencanaya untuk menculikku?"

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya, dia itu orang baik." Tutur Luffy penuh keyakinan.

"Dari mana bisa mengetahuinya? Dan kenapa kau terlihat begitu yakin?"

"Aku mempercayainya."

"Aku tahu." Nami menarik napas dalam-dalam. "TAPI BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMPERCAYAINYA BEGITU SAJA?" Teriak gadis Navigator itu.

Suasana ruangan menjadi hening.

"Hem..." Luffy tampak sedang berpikir keras, sedangkan oran lain yang berada di ruangan terlihat penasaran dengan jawaban bocah pemakan Buah Iblis Gomu-Gomu no Mi. "Dia sudah menyelamatkan kita dari penjara Crocodile. Dia orang baik."

"Hahaha..." Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut hijau.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah asik menghisap rokok melepaskan desahan panjang. "Pria Karet berengsek."

"Argumennya kembali lagi ke awal." Tukas pemuda berhidung panjang. "Nami, lebih baik kau menyerah saja."

Nami langsung manatap tajam pemuda berhidung panjang tadi. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Usopp?"

Pemuda yang di panggil dengan nama Usopp berlahan melangkah mundur. "Ti-tidak."

"Sanji, Nami menakutkan." Gumam pelan Rusa kecil yang kini bersembunyi di balik pemuda berambut pirang.

"Luffy..."

Perkataan Nami terhenti saat tiba-tiba melihat ekspresi serius Luffy. "Nami, ada pepatah mengatakan : mata adalah jendela jiwa. Saat menatap mata Paman Silver, aku bisa tahu kalau dia cocok dan pantas untuk bergabung dengan Kru Topi Jerami." Suasana ruangan kembali hening.

Gerrr

"Aku lapar." Rintih Luffy setelah perutnya bernyanyi.

Brak

Semua orang terjatuh kelantai begitu mendengar perkataan terakhir Luffy.

"Fufufu~ karisma yang dimiliki Luffy-san kembali hilang." Tutur Vivi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

Nami memijat keningnya, lantas menatap Naruto meskipun ekspresinya terlihat nerfes. "Um... Paman... Silver?"

"Huh?" Naruto menatap kosong gadis yang memanggilnya. "Naruto. Namaku Panther D. Naruto."

"Baiklah, Naruto-san." Ucap Nami. "Meskipun aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan Luffy, tapi pria bodoh itu tetap tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Jadi aku akan terus mengawasimu, dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menculikku. Kru Topi Jerami cukup kuat. Kau sudah tau kalau Luffy mampu mengalahkan Crocodile. Aku yakin sanji bisa menendangmu dengan mudah..."

"Tentu saja Nami-swann~" Tukas Sanji sambil menari-nari.

"...Zoro adalah pendekar pedang. Dia kuat, mungkin lebih kuat darimu. Jadi..."

"Em... Penyihir. Aku rasa pria yang kau ancam lebih kuat dariku. Dia mungkin sejajar kuatnya dengan Mihawk, salah satu Sichibukai." Gumam Zoro sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan semua orang. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengakui kehebatan orang lain secara langsung, meskipun dapat mengetahuinya begitu melihat dan merasakan aura seseorang semenjak kekalahan melawan Mihawk.

Zoro merupakan pria yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, tapi ia juga sadar seberapa besar batas kemampuan dirinya. Dia berjanji pada Luffy, untuk tidak pernah lagi kalah dengan orang lain. Jika bertarung dengan Naruto sekarang, ia tahu dirinya pasti akan kalah. Tapi lain ceritanya jika bertarung di lain waktu, setelah kemampuan berpedangnya meningkat. Setidaknya ketika sudah sejajar dengan Mihawk. Dia mungkin bisa mengalahkan Naruto, atau setidaknya mengimbangi dan tidak mengalami kekalahan.

"...Nah kau dengar perkataan Zo... huh?" Sejenak Nami melebarkan mata. Dia lantas menatap Zoro, berharap pria itu mau mengklarifikasi ucapan dan meyakinkan diri kalau apa yang ia dengar merupakan kesalahan. "Zoro... kau..."

"Ya. Itu kenyataan." Gumam pelan Zoro. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu lantas beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, dan bersiap untuk latihan lebih berat lagi.

Luffy yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil mengorek hidung karena mendengar percakapan membosankan, kini mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Vivi. "Em... Vivi, kau punya makanan?"

"Huh?" Vivi mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. "Ya, karena kau sudah sadar, aku rasa pesta bisa segera dimulai."

"YOSH! PESTA." Teriak Luffy penuh semangat. "Aku harap kau punya banyak daging, Vivi." Perkataan itu seakan berfungsi sebagai pemanas, sehingga mampu mencairkan ketegangan di dalam ruangan.

"Tentu saja. Terracotta-san akan menyiapkan semua, kau tidak perlu khawatir Luffy-san." Tukas Vivi.

"Hem~" Tiba-tiba Luffy terdiam, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi serius. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Hem... hem~"

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Luffy?" Tanya Nami dengan nada kesal.

Kapten bajak laut tadi tersenyum lebar. "Kita berpesta untuk merayakan bergabungnya Paman Silver ke dalam Kru Topi Jerami."

Naruto menatap tajam Luffy. "Aku menolak! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik bergabung dengan kru bajak lautmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku bergabung dengan kumpulan bocah seperti kalian." Tukas Naruto.

Luffy menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Kau... kau bisa bertemu dengan Nami setiap hari, karena hidup dalam satu kapal."

"EH?" Teriak Nami, Usopp dan seekor Rusa bersamaan. Ketiganya menampakkan raut terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Luffy. "Luffy, kau..."

"Kau pria seperti Sanji kan, Paman Silver." Ucapan Luffy terkesan sebagai pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan.

Twich

Alis perak Naruto nampak berkedut. "Bah~ jangan samakan diriku dengan Mesum Perjaka itu. Aku bukan mesum renda..." Perkataan samurai pengembara itu terhenti di tenggorokan, mata birunya terlihat melebar setelah sadar dengan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. "Ehm... lupakan apa yang barusan aku katakan, terkecuali bagian aku menolak tawaranmu menjadi bagian dari kru Topi Jerami. Hem~ aku harus segera pergi, masih ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan."

Vivi memandang sendu Naruto. "Seperti bertemu dengan seorang wanita?"

Sedangkan pria yang ditanyai terus melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. "Mungkin." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

[Markas Pusat Marinir]

.

"...berdasarkan semua catatan yang ada, 100.000.000 berri untuk Mugiwara no Luffy dan Pirate Hunter Zoro dengan 60.000.000 berri merupakan harga buronan yang pantas untuk mereka." Tukas pria berambut hijau dan mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam. Dia mengenakan setelan kemeja bermotif garis dengan warna putih dan biru dan bawahan berupa celana berwarna pink. Tidak lupa jubah marinir berwarna putih terpajang menutupi punggung sedangkan bagian pundaknya menunjukkan simbol pangkat pria itu sebagai Wakil Komandan [Lieutenant Commander/ Shōsa ].

"Ya, kami setuju denganmu Brannew." Tukas beberapa petinggi angkatan laut yang hadir dalam rapat.

"Terimakasih. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang menjadi permasalahan. Kap... Commodore Smoker juga melaporkan bahwa Shiroi Tora no Naruto juga berada di Alabasta ketika peperangan terjadi. Menurut laporan Ensign Tashigi, Shiroi Tora lah yang menyelamatkan Mugiwara dari kepungan marinir saat hendak menangkap bajak laut itu ketika seluruh kru tidak sadarkan diri setelah mengalahkan 'Baroque works' dan Crocodile." Lanjut Brannew.

Crack

Sepasang sumpit yang digenggang seorang gadis dengan jabatan Commodore [Junshō] patah. Wajah cantiknya tampak tertutupi oleh bayangan rambut ungunya, sehingga membuat tatapan dari iris ungu kemerahan gadis itu terlihat begitu tajam. Bibir tipis gadis itu mengulas seringai, sedangankan tangan putihnya menggenggam erat katana.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Ikeda-san?" Tanya marinir yang duduk di samping gadis bernama Ikeda itu.

"Tidak ada." Suara merdu keluar dari mulut mungil gadis bersurai ungi tadi. "Kau boleh melanjutkan presentasimu, Brannew-san."

"Baiklah. Shiroi Tora no Naruto, menurut laporan Commodore Smoker mapun Ensign Tashigi merupakan pengguna haki. Sejauh ini, diketahui kalau dia bisa menggunakan Busoshoku dan Houshoku..."

Brannew menghentikan presentasinya untuk sejenak, karena sekarang para petinggi marinir justru saling berbicara satu sama lain setelah mendengar kalau kriminal yang tercatat memiliki harga buronan cukup kecil ternyata mampu menggunakan Houshoku no Haki.

"Apa informasi itu akurat, Brannew?" Tanya salah satu Wakil Admiral yang datang di pertemuan.

"Ya. Commodore Smoker menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Shiroi Tora menggunakan Busoshoku pada katananya untuk memotong lempengan batu laut, dan Ensign Tashigi menyaksikan bagaimana dirinya nyaris pingsan oleh energi yang berasal dari tubuh pria itu, bahkan mampu membuat pingsan sebagian besar bawahannya. Shiroi Tora sendiri juga mengkonfirmasi dengan mengatakan : 'Ho~ ternyata banyak juga dari kalian yang bisa menahan Houshoku no Haki milikku. Yah, walaupun aku tidak menggunakannya dengan kekuatan penuh.' pada Ensign Tashigi."

"Jika semua itu benar, maka harga buronan 50.000.000 berri sangatlah kecil bagi pria seperti Shiroi Tora." Tukas salah satu petinggi marinir.

"Tapi catatan kriminalitas pria itu adalah meniduri ist..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu di sini."

"...ah~ baiklah. Intinya, harga 50.000.000 berri sesuai dengan tingkat kriminalitasnya saat itu."

"Hem~"

"Brannew, berasal darimana Shiroi Tora? Kenapa kriminal dengan harga serendah itu bisa menggunakan dua jenis haki? Dan kita baru mengetahuinya saat ini."

Brannew mendesah panjang begitu mndengar pertanyaan dari salah satu Rear Admiral. "Awalnya kita kesulitan mendapatkan informasi tentang asal usulnya, tapi pada akhirnya kita berhasil menguaknya saat Commodore Ikeda Miya [Sekirei/Asama Miya] mendengar bahwa kita sedang mencari informasi mengenai Shiroi Tora. Shiroi Tora no Naruto berasal dari Negeri Wano, Dunia Baru. Dia juga tercatat sebagai kriminal di negerinya sendiri, ia membantai anggota keluarga Ikeda dan hanya menyisakan satu orang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun. Negeri Wano menghargai kepalanya _hidup atau mati_ sebesar 376.000.000 berri, sedangkan keluarga Ikeda sendiri menghargai 590.000.000 berri dalam kondisi _hidup_."

"Hem~ itu merupakan informasi yang mengejutkan. Ikeda..."

Brannew membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ya. Commodore Ikeda Miya juga berasal dari Negeri Wano, dan dia merupakan gadis yang selamat itu."

"A-apa? Brannew, kau bilang tadi gadis yang selamat masih berumur..."

"Dia berumur 11 tahun." Ucap Ikeda Miya dengan nada dingin.

Hening.

Bukan hal baru bagi petinggi marinir mendengar seorang anak berusia 11 tahun melakukan tindak kriminalitas, ataupun pembunuhan. Tapi yang membuat mereka terkejut dan kehilangan kata adalah bocah berumur 11 tahun itu membantai keluarga Ikeda.

Keluarga Ikeda terkenal dengan teknik pedangnya yang hebat, mereka merupakan keluarga yang berkuasa di kota Niigata, sekaligus algojo saat hukum penggal dilakukan di Negeri Wano.

Lantas keluarga yang terkenal kuat dan memiliki pengaruh besar itu dibantai oleh anak berusi 11 tahun, seorang diri.

Tok

Tok

Srek

Pintu rapat petinggi marinir itu terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan kulit hitam.

Brannew menatap tajam pria berpangkat Kapten itu. "Kapten Rocky, kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Kapten Rocky langsung berdiri tegak. "Pak. Dua jam lalu, Kapten Souichiro, dia pergi meninggalkan G-9 sambil membawa 5 kapal perang dan 1000 pasukan elit menuju Alabasta. Dia mengabaikan semua perintah begitu mendengar informasi kalau Shiroi Tora no Naruto berada di negeri itu."

"Sial." Umpat Brannew. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kapten Souichiro akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia..."

Tap

Brannew menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Commodore Ikeda Miya berdiri.

Tap

Brak

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka semakin lebar dengan datangnya seorang Kapten Marinir. "Ada apa Kapten Meynarez?"

Seperti kapten sebelumnya, Meynarez langsung berdiri dengan tegap. "Pak. Kapten Souichiro mendapatkan laporan dari Alabasta kalau Shiroi Tora no Naruto menculik Nerferati Vivi, Putri Raja Kerajaan Alabasta."

Hening.

Crack

Kacamata yang dikenakan Brannew retak. Pria pemegang jabatan Wakil Komandan itu kini memperlihatkan eskpresi penuh frustasi.

* * *

[Tiga Hari Kemudian]

[Pelabuhan Timur Alabasta]

.

Byur

Suara ombak yang menatap tepian pantai Pelabuhan Timur Alabasta mengisi kesunyian antara tiga mahkluk, dua manusia dan satu hewan, tengah berada di atas kapal dengan ukuran sedang [Kapal Caravel].

"Aku akan tinggal, dan menyerahkan diri pada marinir." Tutur Naruto penuh kemalasan.

"Sebegitu tidak inginnya kah kau aku ikuti?" Vivi kini terlihat cemberut, lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke lautan sambil menggunakan teropong. "Hem~ sepertinya para marinir sudah datang, Naruto-san. Huh? Aneh... kenapa wajah kapten yang memimpin mereka terlihat begitu geram ya?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Berikan teropongnya padaku!" Melalui teropong, Naruto bisa melihat kapten yang memimpin prajurit mariniritu. Dia merupakan pria paruh baya bertubuh kekar, memiliki rambut hitam kelam, mata beriris oranye dengan sorot tajam, dan kulit tan. Tidak lama setelah itu iris biru pria bersurai perak tadi nampak melebar. "Oh~ tidak! Itu... itu Kapten... Souichiro."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tukas Vivi sambil mengulas senyum penuh kemenangan. _"Tidak sia-sia aku meminta informasi mengenai Naruto-san pada Tashigi-san. Terlabih lagi Tashigi-san mau memberikan nomor Den Den Mushi markas tempat Kapten Souichiro bertugas. Naruto-san terlihat begitu panik setelah melihat suami dari wanita yang pernah ia tiduri."_

"Mau tidak mau, aku harus melarikan diri." Gumam pelan Naruto setelah menyadari siapa kapten yang memimpin pasukan marinir. "Jika menyerahkan diri, bisa-bisa aku dikebiri."

Vivi mengulas senyum tipis setelah mendengar perkataan pria di sampingnya. "Kapal yang kau naiki sekarang adalah milikku. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin menggunakannya untuk kabur dari kejaran mereka, tentunya selama kau mau membawaku bersamamu."

"Huh..." Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Kau lupa dengan kemampuan _Jump_ -ku ya, Hime?"

Senyuman Vivi masih belum luntur meskipun mengetahui maksud perkataan Naruto. "Apa kau lupa dengan katana dan wakizashi-mu?"

Sejenak Naruto melebarkan kembali mata, lantas ia memandang tajam Vivi. Benar juga, tidak lama setelah ia datang di pelabuhan putri Alabasta itu meminjam katana miliknya dengan alasan ingin mengamati keindahan bentuk yang dimiliki. Namun hal itu ternyata adalah bagian dari rencana gadis bersurai biru di kekatnya, gadis itu menjadikan Murasame dan Shinsoo sebagai sandra. "Aku akan mencarinya..."

"Hem~ Sepertinya kapal para marinir terlihat semakin dekat." Potong putri dari Raja Kerajaan Alabasta itu sambil mengamati datangnya kelima kapal marinir menggunakan teropong.

Naruto hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi, menahan amarah setelah mendengar perkataan Vivi. Dia lantas mendesah panjang, dan kembali manatap tajam gadis bersurai biru tadi. Tidak tahu kenapa semua bisa terjadi, tapi situasi yang saat ini ia hadapi jelas-jelas bukanlah bagian rencananya. "Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali mengikuti?"

"Tentu saja karena aku calon istrimu." Tukas Vivi penuh ceria. "Kau tidak akan menjilati ludah yang sudah kau keluarkan 'kan, Naruto-san?" Dia kembali mengulas senyum kemenangan. _"Kau telah menyelatkan Alabasta dan juga diriku, jadi sekarang adalah giliranku membantumu. Menghilangkan kesedihan, kesendirian, dan keputusasaan seperti yang dipancarkan oleh mata birumu. Aku ingin melihat kembali senyum dan tawa manismu seperti yang sempat kau tunjukkan ketika kita berpesta bersama kru Topi Jerami, meskipun saat itu kau hanya menunjukkanya dalam sekilas. Aku... aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh... entah kenapa saat aku berada di..."_

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan sesukamu!" Kalimat itu lah yang menyadarkan Vivi dari gelut pikirannya. Gadis itu sekilas melihat seringai tipis terukir di wajah Naruto. "Kita lihat jika kau masih ingin bersamaku setelah ini." Setelah itu pria yang sedari tadi di ajak Vivi berdebat melompat dari kapal lantas berpijak pada angin? Putri Kerajaan itu tidak yakin. Namun yang jelas, pria tadi terlihat melayang.

 _"_ _Fufufu~ untung aku sudah banyak belajar cara bernegosiasi dengan orang-orang seperti Naruto-san dan Luffy-san dari Nami-san."_ Batin Vivi.

"Sekarang aku setuju dengan Shikamaru, wanita itu merepotkan." Tubuh Naruto membesar kemudian berubah menjadi Harimau Putih berceloreng hitam, ukurannya terlihat berkali lipat lebih besar daripada saat ia berubah di Alubarna [seukuran Gamabunta/tinggi 17 meter]. Terlihat angin menyelimuti tubuh Harimau raksasa itu, bulu pada bagian kaki dan kepala terlihat lebih panjang dari bagian lain. Gigi taring panjang yang mencuat keluar tampak menambah kesan kebuasan, sedangkan iris birunya memiliki pupil vertikal berwarna hitam.

Panther D. Naruto, dalam bentuk perubahan Harimau Putih raksasa mengangkat kaki depan sebelah kanan. **"Angin dan udara adalah wilayahku."** Seketika itu kaki yang terangkat terselimuti oleh pusaran angin kencang. **"Aku harap kalian tidak mati setelah ini."** Dia latas mengayukan kaki tadi ke arah datangnya kelima kapal marimir.

 **'** **Tenkūsen** **'**

Di kejauhan, Kapten Souichiro yang melihat teknik milik Naruto tampak membelalakkan mata. "Tinggalkan kapal!" Teriaknya setelah sadar dari keterkejutan dan mengetahui seberapa luas serta besarnya daya serangan Naruto.

BOMMM

Pusaran angin kencang tadi melaju kencang dan telak mengenai empat dari lima kapal milik marinir, mengakibatkan terjadinya ledakan besar. Sedangkan satu-satunya kapal yang selamat lansung terhantam oleh gelombang tinggi air laut hasil dari dorongan ledakan menuju tepi daratan Alabasta.

 **"** **Tahan napas kalian!"** Teriak Naruto yang masih dalam bentuk Harimau Putih raksasa sambil menghirup udara di sekitarnya.

 **"** **ROARRR"**

BLASHHH

Raungan kencang keluar dari mulut Naruto, menciptakan pusaran angin lebih besar dari serangan sebelumnya. Akan tetapi serangan kali ini hanya memiliki dampak dorongan lebih besar sehingga mendorong jauh para marinir yang berenang karena meninggalkan kapal saat serangan pertama Naruto besarta kepingan kapal yang hancur.

Sejenak suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi ombak yang menuju tepian daratan Alabasta.

Menyadari masalah sudah teratasi, tubuh Harimau raksasa tadi mulai menyusut. **"Sele** sai." Bahkan suaranya menjadi ringan, dan tidak lama setelah itu menampakkan kembali tubuh asli dalam bentuk manusia.

Para prajurit marinir yang selamat dari serangan yakin tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah pria penghancurkan kapal dan rekan-rekan mereka. Pria itu mempunyai rambut berwarna perak [silver] panjang, beriris biru dan memiliki kulit putih. Wajah tampan, atau menakutkan? Terhiasi oleh luka sayatan vertikal pada tepi bibir sebelah kanan.

"Vivi, kembangkan seluruh layar kapal!" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengar oleh para marinir dari sosok penghancur kapal mereka sebelum berlayar menjauhi Alabasta.

* * *

[Beberapa hari kemudian]

[Pulau Bersalju - West Blue]

.

"BHAHAHA..." Tawa keras terdengar dari sebuah pulau kecil di West Blue.

"Hei Benn, lihatlah ini! Lagi-lagi Bocah Ubanan itu menggait seorang gadis, dan kali ini dia tidak tanggung-tanggung, menculik Putri dari Kerajaan Alabasta." Tukas Pria berambut Merah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Benn. "Bisa aku lihat korannya, Kapten? Aku ingin membacanya langsung."

"Aku juga." Sahut pria gendut yang memakai koas bermotif gadis hijau dan putih.

"Tangkap." Ucap pria berambut merah yang di panggil kapten oleh Benn. "Harga buronannya juga naik, dari 50.000.000 berri menjadi 376.000.000 berri. Kenaikan yang luar biasa setelah menghancurkan empat kapal perang milik marinir. Sama seperti Luffy, dari 30.000.000 berri menjadi 100.000.000 berri setelah mengalahkan Crocodile." Gumam Pria tadi sambil memandang langit biru.

 _"_ _Apa kira-kira penyebabnya sehingga Bocah Ubanan itu menunjukkan kekuatannya? Padahal sebelumnya dia bersikeras menjauhkan diri dari mata Pemerintah Dunia. Apa mungkin karena Putri Kerajaan Alabasta itu? Jika iya, gadis itu pasti merupakan pendamping yang cocok untuknya."_ Batin pria bersurai merah tadi sambil membayangkan Bocah Ubanan tengah meringkuk di pojok sebuah ruangan dan menerima banyak makian dari seorang gadis misterius. _"BHAHAHA... rasakan itu Bocah Ubanan!"_ Dia masih mengingat semua penderitaan yang dialaminya dengan jelas selama Bocah Ubanan itu berlayar bersama kru-nya.

"Kapten/Shanks?" Semua orang di dekat pria yang di panggil Shanks itu nampak bingung, pasalnya kapten mereka terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri dengan sorat mata kosong.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 **Tenkūsen** [Sky Drill] teknik kendali angin Naruto yang di dapat dari kemampuan Buah Iblis dengan membuat angin berputar kencang dalam dua lapisan dan berlawanan arah, sehingga membentuk pusaran angin yang memiliki tekanan dan daya hancur besar ketika diarahkan ke sasaran serang.

 **Ikeda Miya** merupakan Asama Miya dari Sekirei, tapi karakternya masih seperti saat ia berada di Pulau Kamikura. Miya merupakan gadis yang serius dengan tatapan mata tajam dan dingin, memendam perasaan lainnya demi misi melindungi seluruh sekirei.

 **Souichiro** merupakan karakter dengan nama lengkap Souichiro Takagi dari Highschool of The Dead. Kalian pasti sudah tahu istri dan anak gadisnya, iya kan?

* * *

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Yo... baru bisa update potongan chapter sebelumnya. Yah, ini merupakan bagian dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi saya bagi, dan baru bisa di post sekarang._**

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau One Piece!

 **Naruto The White Tiger – Chapter** **9**

* * *

Langit biru.

Itulah yang nampak di pandangan Nefertari Vivi, Putri Kerajaan Alabasta. Dia terbaring di deck kapal dalam diam, peluh terlihat membasahi tubuh ramping gadis itu, kulit mulusnya kini dipenuhi luka dan memar akibat latihan bersama Naruto. Bokongnya terasa nyeri karena sering menjadi sasaran serang, ia masih tidak percaya kalau pria ubanan itu tega menyakiti gadis bahkan saat latihan.

Bukan... bukan menyakiti, tapi menyiksa.

Tangan kanan Vivi menggenggam erat 'aikuchi' tanto dengan tsuka berwarna biru muda. Pada pangkal tsuka tersebut terpasang rantai silver panjang yang ujungnya memiliki cincin dan kini tampak melingkar di jari tengah gadis bersurai biru tadi.

Senjata di tangan Vivi merupakan pemberian Naruto, dibuat oleh pria itu sendiri dengan bahan yang bercampur batu laut. Awalnya, Vivi selalu bingung karena pria yang ia ikuti hampir tiga hari penuh selalu menghilang; setiap malam, dan kembali menjelang pagi. Hingga seminggu yang lalu ketika ia hendak menanyakannya; ia langsung disuguhi kotak berisi senjata di genggamannya.

Senjata elegan, tapi juga mematikan.

Naruto memanggilnya Akisora, Langit Musim Gugur.

Semenjak Akisora diterima Vivi, tiada hari yang ia lalui tanpa penyiksaan. Dia dipaksa untuk berlatih, dengan harapan bisa melindungi diri sebab ia memilih mendampingi perjalanan seorang kriminal.

"Ugh~" Desahan lirih keluar dari mulut mungil putri Kerajaan Alabasta. Mata sayunya melirik pria bersurai perak yang kini duduk di deck atas kapal dan terlihat tengah menikmati sunyi.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Vivi memutuskan untuk mengarungi lautan, tapi ia masih jua belum bisa membuat pria tadi membuka diri. Terkadang ia merasa kalau usahanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil, dan mempertanyakan pilihan yang ia ambil. Tapi jika mengingat kembali, semua adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri yang memaksa untuk mengikuti pria ubanan itu.

Berawal dari senyuman indah penuh ketulusan, serta kebenaran dari mata safir yang sempat terpancar ketika pesta bersama Kru Topi Jerami dan juga pemilik mata indah yang ia kagumi.

* * *

 _[Dua minggu lalu]_

 _[Ruang makan Istana Kerajaan Alabasta]_

 _Riuh._

 _Kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan ruang makan istana. Pesta kecil untuk merayakan kebebasan Alabasta dari cengkraman Crocodile, serta kemenangan Luffy atas pertarungan melawan salah satu Shicibukai itu kini terdengar begitu meriah._

 _Trank!_

 _Klank!_

 _Ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara peralatan makan, perebutan berbagai jenis makanan karena ulah Luffy yang memiliki selera besar._

 _"_ _HAHAHA~"_

 _Tawa lepas juga terdengar dari tempat itu saat semua yang hadir disugi tarian lucu milik Usopp maupun seekor Rusa berhidung biru._

 _Keceriaan terlukis di wajah Raja Alabasta, putrinya, pasukan kerajaan, bahkan pelayan yang menyuguhkan makanan. Tentu saja hal itu juga terlihat di semua wajah kru Topi Jerami selaku pelopor terjadinya keramaian pesta._

 _Tidak terkecuali seorang pria bersurai perak yang datang tidak diundang, tapi diharapkan. Ekspresi bosan yang selalu ia pasang kini terlihat bergairah, dan tanpa disadari senyuman lembut penuh ketulusan terukir di wajahnya. Iris safir yang selalu sendu kini memperlihatkan percikan keceriaan._

 _Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan tawa masing-masing, sehingga nyaris tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat senyuman pria tadi berbeda dengan biasanya._

 _Tapi hal itu tidak terlewatkan oleh putri Kerajaan Alabasta._

 _Nefertari Vivi menghentikan tawa, ia nyaris melewatkan senyum indah Panther D. Naruto andai saja ia tidak menatap pria itu dengan seksama._

 _Waktu terasa terhenti._

 _Itulah yang dirasakan Vivi begitu melihat senyuman indah pria bersurai perak tadi. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Naruto mengulas senyum penuh ketulusan. Dan ketika matanya menatap iris safir pria itu, tubuh Vivi mematung._

 _Keindahan mata biru benar-benar terpancar, hilang sudah sorot kesedihan karena tergantikan oleh keceriaan, keputusasaan terhapus oleh semangat dan harapan, bahkan Vivi juga menemukan kebijaksanaan._

 _Gadis bersurai biru itu larut dalam keindahan mata biru layaknya safir. Dia mengabaikan keriuhan di sekitar, karena hati dan pikirannya seakan ingin menyelami keindahan safir yang tersuguh di hadapan._

 _Tapi sayang, keinginan Vivi tidak terkabulan. Semua menghilang begitu pria pemilik mata bertemu pandang dengannya._

 _Setelah Naruto mengedipkan mata, semuanya sirna._

 _Mata biru itu kembali seperti semula, terisi oleh kesedihan, kesendirian, keputusasaan, dan juga kemalasan._

 _Naruto yang menyadari tengah dipandangi oleh Vivi berlahan menaikkan alis, lantas mengacuhkannya dan kembali menikmati pertunjukan dari kru Topi Jerami. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, karena kebosanan menghampiri. Dia beranjak meninggalkan pesta, menuju kamar yang disediakan oleh pelayan atas perintah Raja Alabasta._

* * *

Vivi tersenyum lembut. Hatinya berharap bisa melihat senyuman dan mata indah itu lagi.

* * *

 _"_ _Hem~" Naruto mendesah. Dia menengadahkan wajah, menatap bulan yang bercayaha remang._

 _Naruto menunda kepergian meninggalkan Alabasta untuk beberapa hari, berharap keadaan disekitar negeri berpasir ini mulai mereda. Saat ini masih banyak marinir yang bersiga di setiap pelabuhan milik Kerajaan Alabasta._

 _"_ _Naruto-san?" Suara feminim menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan._

 _Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara, mendapati gadis bersurai biru yang cukup ia kenali. "Vivi-hime, kau belum tidur?"_

 _Sunyi._

 _Nefertari Vivi sejenak mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, memilih menerawang, melayangkan pandang pada rembulan yang telihat akan memasuki purnama dalam beberapa hari lagi. "Tidak bisa tidur. Pikiranku terus teringat dengan ajakan Luffy-san dan yang lainnya."_

 _"_ _Oh~ ajakan bergabung dan berlayar bersama mereka?" Tutur Naruto, kini ia terlihat mengalihkan pandangan pada gerlipnya bintang malam._

 _"_ _Hem~" Vivi menganguk pelan. "Menurutmu... apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan, Naruto-san?"_

 _"_ _Kau... Putri Kerajaan Alabasta atau Bajak Laut?"_

 _Vivi langsung manatap tajam pria di sampingnya. "Itu inti pertanyaanku, Naruto-san."_

 _"_ _Lakukanlah yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Ucap Naruto, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis._

 _Sedangkan Vivi justru menaikkan alisnya, ia melayangkan pandangan aneh pada pria bersurai perak tadi. "Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Lakukanlah yang seharusnya kau lakukan."_

 _"_ _Saran macam apa itu?" Gadis bersurai biru itu terlihat mengembungkan kedua pipi..._ _cemberut._

 _Meskipun begitu, hatinya terasa senang. Alabasta kini sudah terbebas dari penindasan Crocodile, penduduknya dapat merasakan segarnya hujan seperti dulu. Dia mungkin tidak mampu menghentikan perang tanpa adanya korban, tapi setidaknya keluarga yang ditinggalkan kini bisa merasakan sejuknya rintik hujan._

 _Namun berlahan senyuman manis putri Alabasta tampak memudar._

Mengapa di dunia ini terdapat orang yang begitu mudahnya memanfaatkan kebaikan hati seseorang untuk menggapai tujuan mereka?

Bahkan kebaikan itu mereka balas dengan kejahatan dan kekerasan.

Kenapa terlahir seseorang seperti Crocodile yang mempermainkan nyawa manusia tanpa peduli bagaimana penderitaan orang yang ia permainkan?

Apa di luar sana masih terdapat orang-orang seperti Crocodile? Akankah mereka merasakan duka dan penderitaan layaknya Kerajaan Alabasta serta penduduknya.

Vivi ingin mengetahuinya... mengetahui lebih banyak warna yang disuguhkan dunia.

 _Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat Alabasta dikotori oleh warna aneh penyebar sengsara. Setidaknya, dengan mengenal lebih banyak warna ia bisa mengembalikan warna Alabasta kesediakala andai negeri-nya diwarnai jenis lain oleh orang-orang seperti Crocodile._

 _Tapi..._

 _"_ _Kau tau, aku memiliki teman yang begitu mirip denganmu." Vivi mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto. Dia merasa tertarik dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan pria ubanan itu._

 _Vivi kini terlihat menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya untuk menyokong wajah. "Oh~ seberapa mirip."_

 _"_ _Dia gadis lugu sepertimu..."_

 _"_ _..."Senyuman di wajah Putri Kerajaan Alabasta berlahan luntur._

 _"_ _...mudah dimanipulasi..."_

 _"_ _..." Pandangan Vivi tampak kosong._

 _"_ _...tapi kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki tubuh menawan..."_

 _Twich_

 _"_ _...tentunya dengan buah melon yang begitu menggiurkan..."_

 _Greb_

 _Gadis bersurai biru tadi mengeratkan kepalan tangan, napasnya terlihat memburu, sedangkan wajah cantiknya tampak memerah, dan mulut mungilnya mulai terbuka. "KA..."_

 _"_ _...dan kalian berdua memiliki senyuman indah." Perkataan itu membawa kembali kesadaran Vivi. Dia bisa melihat raut sedih terlukis di wajah pria di dekatnya. Berlahan, amarah yang mulai meninggi tadi terasa sirna._

 _"_ _Dia Ratu Kerajaan Rouran, negeri yang terletak di tengah padang pasir layaknya Alabasta. Dia begitu mencintai Rouran, dan sangat membanggakan kedudukannya sebagai Ratu Rouran. Tapi bukan berarti dia arogan atau 'membusungkan dada'... meskipun... aku justru menyukainya jika dia mau..."_

 _"_ _Naruto-san." Potong Vivi ketika melihat iris biru Naruto berbinar dengan pancaran cahaya yang kini cukup ia kenali... cahaya kemesuman._

 _Pandangan kedua insan berlain kelamin tadi sempat bertemu, memperlihatkan seakan mereka tengah berargumen melalui pertemuan pandang iris hitam dan biru._

 _Tapi secara berlahan, Naruto memalingkan wajah. Mendesah panjang, mengarahkan pandangan manatap langit malam, lantas kembali membuka mulutnya. "Ya... bukan berarti dia arogan atau sombong, melainkan..."_

 _Vivi mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan seksama, mulai dari petemuan pria bersurai perak itu dengan Ratu Kerajaan Rouran, perjuangan mereka menyelamatkan penduduk negeri, pertarungan besar melawan Mukade, hingga perpisahan mereka._

 _Keduanya terdiam seusai berakhirnya cerita Naruto, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing._

 _Naruto mencoba mengenang perjalanan hidupnya bersama Sara. Membawa dirinya mengingat kehidupan masa lalu, perjalanan yang ia lalui ketika masih menjadi ninja Desa Konoha..._

 _Sedangkan Vivi sendiri tengah sibuk mencerna bagaimana kisah Sara, Ratu Kerajaan Rouran. Seorang gadis muda yang memikul tanggung jawab besar setelah kematian ibunya, berjuang seorang diri demi negeri dan penduduk tercinta. Bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah dimanipulasi oleh pihak luar yang berwajah dua. Vivi teringat dengan kisah hidupnya sendiri..._

 _Hening._

 _Sesaat kedua insan berbeda kelamin tadi sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga pria berambut perak memutuskan untuk angkat bicara._

 _"_ _Jadi kau tidak akan tertidur sebelum bisa memutuskan, menerima ajakan Luffy atau tidak?"_

 _Gadis bersurai biru itu sedikit mengangkat bahunya, lantas menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh setelah terkena terpaan dinginnya udara malam. "Kau sendiri... apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Naruto-san?"_

 _"_ _Menulis novel dewasa..." Ucap Naruto lirih._

 _"_ _..." Vivi menyipitkan mata, iris hitamnya terlihat penuh kritisi._

 _"_ _...mungkin." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengulas senyum tipis._

 _Vivi menatap tajam Naruto, tidak lama setelah itu ia mulai mengulas seringi tipis. "Sudah aku putuskan. Aku memilih menjadi Bajak Laut, dan melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan..."_

 _"_ _Oh~ jadi kau menanggalkan gelarmu sebagai seorang putri kerajaan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Banyak orang mengatakan kalau Bajak Laut merupakan mereka yang ingin menggapai kebebsan. Jika seperti, bukannya aku juga bebas begitu memilih menjadi Bajak Laut? Aku, Nefertari Vivi, Putri Kerajaan Alabasta yang menjadi Bajak Laut..."_

 _"_ _Putri kerajaan sekaligus Bajak Laut? Kau harus memilih salah satunya, Hime."_

 _"_ _Tidak mau. Aku ingin melihat warna dunia, itulah sebabnya aku menjadi Bajak Laut. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Alabasta, aku akan kembali ke negeri ini dan menyeretmu bersamaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu sebagaimana statusku sebagai seorang putri kerajaan."_

Menyeremu... kenapa Vivi mengatakan itu? Seolah gadis itu ingin mengikuti dirinya.

 _"_ _EH? Kenapa kau mengatakan akan menyeretku?" Tukas Naruto penuh kebingungan._

 _Vivi mengulas senyum penuh kemenangan. "Karena aku akan menjadi Bajak Laut... dengan mengikutimu."_

Seseorang memilih mengikuti dirinya... seorang gadis mengikutinya...

 _Mengesankan!_

Tidak, ini buruk. Sungguh suatu kenyataan buruk.

 _Dia seorang kriminal, meskipun dengan harga buronan rendahan. Tapi tetap saja, ia pasti akan diburu oleh para pemburu... marinir juga tidak terkecuali._

 _Belum lagi ia masih memiliki urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengan Kaido, salah satu Yonko._

 _Naruto melayangkan pandangan aneh pada Vivi, melihat gadis itu seakan sudah gila. "Huh? Mengapa kau mau mengikutiku? Bukannya Topi Jerami yang menawarimu. Jangan campurkan aku dalam urusan pribadimu."_

 _"_ _Tapi kau yang memintaku menjadi istrimu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang istri lakukan, memastikan keselamatan suami dengan mengikutinya. Lautan itu sunyi jika dijelajahi seorang diri, aku tidak ingin..."_

 _Twich_

 _Urat-urat tebal mulai memenuhi wajah Naruto. Dia kini mengindahkan semua rentetan perkataan Vivi, ia memandang masa depannya seakan hancur. Dia mungkin memang mendambakan sebuah keluarga, tapi tidak seperti ini._

 _Ini sama sekali diluar dugaan dan rencana._

 _Dia butuh sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Vivi dan merubah arah pembicaraan._

Tapi, apa?

 _Kepala Naruto terus bekerja dengan keras._

 _"_ _...dan memastikanmu berhenti bersikap mesum. Karena kau... sudah memiliki aku." Tutur Vivi dengan wajah yang memerah. Berlahan gadis itu memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan kecantikannya agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian mata Naruto._

 _Blup_

 _Terdengar letusan kecil._

 _Bruk._

 _Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terjtuh. Mata birunya tertutup rapat, ia tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya ia belum siap menerima semua perkataan yang di utarakan Nafertari Vivi._

 _Senyuman Vivi semakin melebar saat melihat keadaan Naruto._ "Siapa yang menyangka kalau diary mama bisa memberikan keajaiban seperti ini."

 _Sekalipun awalnya ia bercanda, namun Vivi tidak bisa melepaskan Naruto karena ingat dengan pandangan mata pria itu tentang kesendirian._

 _Putri Kerajaan Alabasta itu melangkah mendekati tergelataknya Naruto. Setelah mendengar semua cerita pria bersurai perak itu, ia justru semakin yakin untuk mengikutinya._

 _Dia akan memastikan bahwa Naruto bisa mendapatkan kembali kecerian dalam hidup, setidaknya itulah bentuk ucapan terima kasih yang bisa ia berikan karena telah menyelamatkan negeri-nya._

 _Vivi sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri yang lemah. Sehingga ia berharap bisa menjadi kuat jika berkelana bersama Naruto._

"Saat ini mungkin kau belum menyukaiku, dan hanya mengingatkanmu dengan temanmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu mengenali kembali arti persahaban dan cinta. Sebagaimana kau telah melindungiku dan mengajariku tentang cinta. Kau mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menerimaku, tapi aku rasa... kau telah berhasil mencuri hatiku." _Pikir Vivi sambil memapah tubuh Naruto menuju ranjang._

 _Tidak lama setelah Vivi membaringkan Naruto di ranjang kamar, ia segera beranjak menuju kamar Raja Alabasta. Dia kini justru terlibat perdebatan dengan papa-nya, mengenai keputusan yang ia ambil beberapa waktu lalu._

 _"_ _Vivi, kenapa kau bisa memutuskan hal ini begitu cepat? Cobalah pikirkan ulang, bagaimana dengan statusmu sebagai seorang putri Kerajaan Alabasta? Kau adalah penerus negeri ini."_

 _"_ _Seperti yang aku katakan pada Naruto-kun tadi, aku akan menjadi Putri Kerajaan dan juga Bajak Laut. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Alabasta, aku akan kembali ke negeri ini dan menyeret Naruto-kun bersamaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu sebagaimana statusku sebagai seorang putri kerajaan."_

 _Cabra terlihat begitu frustasi. "Tapi... tapi..."_

 _Vivi mengulas senyum lembut melihat ekspresi papa-nya. "Papa, kau ingat dengan apa yang aku sampaikan sebelumnya mengenai kesepakatanku dengan Naruto-kun saat hendak memindahkan bom dari Alubarna?"_

 _"_ _Vivi?" Cobra terlihat bingung dengan arah pembicaaran putrinya._

 _"_ _Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin memenuhinya. Bukan hanya sekedar karena kesepakatan, melainkan aku sendiri menginginkannya. Naruto-kun... pandangan matanya memancarkan kesedihan, kesendirian, keputusasaan, seakan ia kehilangan tujuan. Hidup di dunia hanya sekedar hidup, tanpa memiliki arti apapun. Jiwanya terlihat kosong, karena ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang pernah mewarnai hidupnya..."_

 _Hati Cobra seakan teriris ketika melihat tatapan sendu yang dilayangkan putrinya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat tatapan sedih itu. Tapi jika ia merasakan hal itu ketika menatap Vivi, lantas bagaimana kesedihan yang dialami Naruto? Selaku pusat perhatian putrinya._

 _"_ _...Aku ingin membantunya. Saat pesta bersama Luffy dan kru-nya, aku bisa melihat_ _secercah harapan. Dia bisa tersenyum tulus seakan mengenang kenangan indah, dan iris birunya memancarkan cahaya penuh kehidupan. Aku menyukai senyuman itu... begitu pula iris safir miliknya..." Lanjut Vivi sambil menengadahkan wajah, menatap rembulan._

 _Sedangkan Cobra hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir putrinya._

 _"_ _...Naruto-kun hanya memerlukan seseorang yang bisa selalu berada di sisinya, menemani perjuangan ketika sulit, dan tertawa di sampingnya saat kebahagiaan datang."_

 _Cobra sempat membelalakkan mata ketika melihat bayangan istrinya berdiri di posisi putrinya. Dia... putrinya, Vivi kini tampak begitu dewasa._

 _Tiba-tiba Cobra bisa merasakan perjalanan waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dia merasa baru beberapa waktu lalu ia memanjakan Vivi kecil, namun kini dihadapkan dengan seorang wanita idaman layaknya istrinya._

 _"_ _Jika itu yang kau putuskan, aku akan mendukungmu." Cobra mengulas senyum lembut. "Tapi jangan pernah lupa, dimana pun kau berada, Alabasta tetaplah rumahmu."_

 _Greb_

 _Vivi langsung memeluk Cobra. "Hem~"_

 _"_ _Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Cobra._

 _"_ _Belum tau." Gumam Vivi sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Aku harus membujuk Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memperbolehkan diriku berlayar bersamanya."_

 _"_ _Eh? Kau sudah meminta izinku, membuatku merasa begitu sedih karena harus melepaskanmu, tapi kau belum tau bisa berlayar dengan Naruto atau tidak?"_

 _Vivi mengangguk pelan. "Ya."_

 _"_ _Aku..."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku sudah punya rencana. 100 persen ampuh untuk pria seperti Naruto-kun." Tukas Vivi penuh riang._

 _Sejenak, Cobra melebarkan iris hitamnya. "Jangan katakan kau menemukan diary ibumu?"_

 _"_ _Hem~" Anggukan pelan kepala Vivi menjawab pertanyaan Cobra._

 _Cobra tersenyum lebar. "Heh... seperti..."_

 _Wush_

 _Angin malam bertiup kencang, memotong perbincangan sepasang ayah dan anak tadi._

 _Senyuman di wajah Vivi tampak melebar setelah mendengar perkataan papa-nya._

* * *

Vivi kembali mengulas senyum begitu mengingat kenangan terakhir bersama ayahnya. "Tentu saja, karena aku adalah putrinya." Gumam gadis itu.

Berlahan mata sayu gadis itu tertutup, memasuki alam mimpi.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat tengah menikmati sunyi dalam diam, sambil sesekali mendengarkan lantunan lagu dari hembusan angin sepoi. Dia melirik gadis yang selama dua minggu terakhir ini menemani perjalanan hidupnya, tergeletak di deck, dan mulai menutup mata. Sekilas ia mendapati gadis itu mengulas senyum lembut meskipun tubuh yang dimiliki nampak begitu lelah.

Yah, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikaran gadis itu, tapi ia bisa melihat tekat kuat terpancar setiap kali menatap iris hitam Putri Alabasta.

Mengapa gadis itu mengikuti perjalanannya?

Gadis naif.

Gadis yang baru saja melihat kerasnya dunia setelah kejadian di Negeri Alabasta. _"Aku menyelamatkanmu bukan untuk mengikutiku menjadi kriminal, melainkan berharap bisa melihatmu memimpin kerajaan yang begitu kau cintai menjadi lebih baik. Tapi kini kau justru di sini..."_

Naruto mendesah panjang. Lantas menengadahkan wajah, memandang langit biru.

Penerus kerajaan berpasir.

Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah gadis itu ternodai oleh tangis kesedihan. Mengingatkannya dengan teman lama, Ratu Sara. Gadis yang begitu menginginkan dirinya, setelah ia membantu menyelamatkan Kerajaan Rouran dari gengaman Mukade.

Apa mungkin itu penyebab dirinya membuat permintaan pada Vivi agar menjadi pasangan hidup setelah menyelamatkan Alabasta dari kehancuran? Karena Vivi memiliki kebaikan serta keteguhan hati seperti Sara, sehingga hati kecilnya berharap bisa membina keluarga yang dulu ia idam-idamkan sebab semasa kecil tidak pernah merasakan arti sebuah keluarga.

Andai saja... andai saja ia tetap tinggal di masa lalu, mungkin ia tidak akan melihat hari dimana gadis yang mulai mengisi hatinya [Hinata] bersanding dengan orang lain?

Tidak melihat impiannya menjadi Hokage dihancurkan oleh gurunya?

Bisa membangun hubungan dengan orangtuanya, sebab Namikaze Minato serta Uzumaki Kushina saat itu masih hidup?

Dan bisa berbagi cerita tentang hal mesum dengan Ero-senn... Jiraiya-sensei, karena pria termesum di Elemental kala itu juga masih hidup?

Entahlah. Bahkan saat ini ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana perjalanan hidup sahabat terbaiknya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Kurama.

Tanpa disadari, buliran bening keluar dari kelopak mata biru... membasahi pipi pria bersurai perak itu. "Tch... aku tidak tau kalau di Granline hujan bisa turun meskipun langit terlihat begitu cerah."

Setelah menyeka buliran bening tadi, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Berlahan menuruni tangga deck, mendekati tubuh gadis bersurai biru yang tengah pulas tertidur.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu damai.

Menyelipkan kedua tangan di bawah tubuh ramping Vivi, Naruto berusaha membopong gadis yang terlelap itu.

"Hm~" Vivi mendesah lembut sambil menggeliat, seakan mencoba mencari posisi ternyaman bagi tubuhnya untuk tidur dalam bopongan Naruto. Hingga pada akhirnya membenamkan wajah cantiknya ke dada bidang Naruto, mungkin karena rasa hangat dada pria bersurai perak itu.

"Tch... kau kira dengan begitu kau bisa terlihat lebih cantik dan... dan imut? Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu, Hime." Gumam Naruto. Dia lantas berjalan menuju kamar milik Vivi, dan membaringkan gadis di bopongannya ke ranjang. _"Kau pantas mendapatkan tidur nyenyak setelah latihan tadi."_

Saat Naruto hendak berdiri, tubuhnya tertahan karena baru menyadari kalau lengannya dipeluk erat oleh gadis... "Merepotkan." Gumamnya.

Berlahan dia melepaskan pelukan erat Vivi, berusaha tidak membangunkan gadis itu. Setelah beberapa menit berusaha, akhirnya ia bisa terbebas.

Pria pemilik julukan Shiroi Tora/Byakko itu lekas meninggalkan ruangan, namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Lantas kembali mendekati Vivi.

Hening.

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memandangi wajah penuh damai putri Raja Kerajaan Alabasta.

Dia mengeratkan kepalan tangan, sedangkan ekspresinya tampak begitu masam.

Naruto tidak menyukai kehadiran Vivi, karena kian hari ia merasakan kenyamanan semenjak kedatangannya. Ketulusan gadis itu membuat hatinya luluh, keceriaan dari senyum yang terukir di wajah cantik itu memberikan cahaya pada jiwa redupnya bagaikan lentera.

Ingin rasanya ia memulangkan gadis itu, tapi hati kecilnya seakan melarang. Tapi ia juga tidak sanggup melihat gadis itu tersakiti, itulah sebabnya ia melatih Vivi dengan keras.

 _Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lebih lama?_

Heh, kalimat itu seakan ingin keluar dari mulutnya, tapi tertahan kuat di tenggorokan.

Andai saja keluar, apa setelah itu ia bisa hidup bersama?

Sedangkan dirinya kini tercatat sebagai kriminal, belum lagi tujuannya untuk mengejar dan menghancurkan Kaido belum terpenuhi.

Apa jadinya dengan Alabasta? Tidakkah Vivi akan memilih negeri-nya sebagaimana Hinata memilih klan-nya?

Vivi begitu mencintai Alabasta. Terbukti dengan kesedian gadis itu menerima sarat yang ia ajukan ketika hendak memindahkan bom.

 _"_ _Heh, aku rasa senyuman indah yang selalu terukir di wajahmu sudah cukup bagiku."_ Pikir Naruto sambil terus memandangi wajah damai Vivi.

Dia tidak tahu jika permintaan Cobra, Raja Alabasta, akan berakhir seperti ini.

* * *

 _Tiga hari._

 _Tiga hari berlalu sejak pesta besar bersama Kru Topi Jerami, kini menyisakan Naruto, kriminal yang tinggal di Istana Alabasta. Dia sengaja menunda perjalanan, mencoba menikmati indahnya negeri berpasir._

 _Mengingatkan pada Sunagakure, desa ninja yang di pimpin Sabaku no Gara, sahabat karib Naruto._

 _Menyadarkan akan ingatan tentang Kerajaan Raouran, kerajaan indah yang berdiri di tengah dataran berpasir, dan dipimpin oleh ratu cantik baik wajah maupun hati, Ratu Sara. Teman Naruto yang pernah menyentuh hatinya, tetapi harus terlupakan sebab ia kembali di aluran waktu semula._

 _Saat bersama Sara, Naruto selalu merasa seakan bernostalgia. Seakan gadis itu mengingatkan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia kenali. Namun belakangan, setelah ingatannya kembali, ia tahu bahwa rambut merah milik Ratu Rouran itu mengingatkan dirinya dengan ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina._

 _Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman ketika bersama Sara. Andai saja..._

 _Tidak. Dia senang bisa mendengar Sara hidup bahagia, terbukti dengan indahnya senyuman yang terukir di wajah putri Ratu Rouran itu ketika bertemu setelah dirinya kembali di aliran waktu awal. Sara bisa menemukan pendamping hidup yang mampu menjaga dan membantunya memimpin Rouran._

 _Kini, ia kembali berurusan dengan pemimpin Kerajaan Berpasir. Gadis lugu seperti Sara saat pertama kali ia bertemu, hati gadis itu begitu lembut dan baik sehingga mudah mempercayai orang sekelilingnya. Membedakan warna dunia hanya dengan warna dasar, hitam dan putih._

 _"_ _Hem~" Naruto mendesah. Dia menengadahkan wajah, menatap bulan yang bercayaha remang._

 _Naruto bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _Kehidupannya terasa tidak memiliki tujuan. Dia bisa merasakan secuplik kehangatan sebuah keluarga ketika Miyamoto Kyo masih hidup. Dia ingin menjaga hal itu selama mungkin dalam hidupnya, tapi layaknya kehidupan sebelumnya, mimpi itu kembali direnggut._

 _Ketika Kyo mati, pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh dendam. Prinsip hidup sebelumnya berlahan terlupakan._

 _Mungkin karena mimpi yang ia dambakan melebihi mimpi menjadi seorang Hokage juga direnggut dari hidupnya?_

 _Merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga._

 _Brak_

 _Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka lebar, dan menampakkan Raja Kerajaan Alabasta menghela napas panjang. "Naruto-san, maaf menggangu istirahatmu."_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat kelelahan seperti itu?" Tukas Naruto sambil beranjak dari beranda kamar._

 _Cobra, Raja Alabasta, menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Aku tau kau akan pergi meninggalkan Alabasta esok hari. Namun, bisakah aku meminta bantuan untuk terakhir kali?"_

 _"_ _Hem?" Naruto memandang aneh sang Raja. "Ya, selama yang kau minta tidak terlalu merepotkan."_

 _"_ _Putriku, Vivi, di culik."_

 _Naruto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. "A-apa yang barusan kau katakan? Sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk."_

 _"_ _Vivi di culik oleh sisa-sisa angota Baroque Works, Chaka dan Pell kini tengah mengejar pelaku. Masalahnya, sampai sekarang mereka belum juga meminta tebusan, aku jadi khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan terhadap putriku."_

 _Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Hem~"_

 _"_ _Naruto-san, tolong... tolong selamatkan putriku." Pinta Cobra. "Aku memintamu bukan sebagai Raja Alabasta, tapi sebagai seorang ayah dari Nafertari Vivi."_

 _Naruto menatap Cobra penuh kritisi, ia bisa merasakan kejanggalan dari penjelasan Raja Alabasta itu. Sebab ketika Vivi meninggalakan Alubarna sore tadi, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Pell dan Chaka mendampingi kepergian gadis itu._

 _Lantas kapan penculikan terjadi?_

 _Apa mungkin ketika dalam perjalanan mereka?_

 _Tapi jika seperti itu, siapa sisa dari Barowue Works; yang mampu mengalahkan Pell dan Chaka? Sedangkan kelima agen dari organisasi itu sudah mendekam di penjara marinir._

 _Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan kekhawatiran yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Sehingga berlahan, pria bersurai perak itu membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah."_

* * *

Itulah awal mengapa ia bepergian bersama putri Kerajaan Alabasta.

Sebab ketika Naruto sampai di tempat Vivi berada, ia jutru menemukan gadis itu berada di atas kapal berukuran sedang [Caravel], dan mendapatinya tengah asik menyantap makanan bersama Pell, penjaga kerajaan.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Vivi terlihat beradu mulut dengan Pell, lantas kesatria dari Alabasta itu memukul dirinya sendiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan kapal.

Ternyata Pell dan Vivi telah memanggil marinir beberapa waktu sebelumnya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, dan melaporkan bahwa Vivi diculik oleh Shiroi Tora no Naruto, serta menyatakan kalau ia tidak mampu mengalahkannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu marinir datang dari bagian timur Alabasta, dan berusaha mengejar Naruto.

Naruto hendak menyerahkan diri, tapi setelah melihat siapa kapten yang memimpin angkatan laut dia berubah pikiran dan segera mengembangkan layar kapal.

"Huh?" Naruto tersenyum lucu, mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

Iris safirnya kembali mengamati Vivi.

Semenit berlalu.

Menit berikutnya berganti.

 _Wajah damai itu menengkan hati Naruto._

Naruto mengulurkan tangan mendekati wajah Vivi, lalu menyisihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah damai tadi. Tanpa sepatah kata, Naruto meninggalkan ruangan. Dia tidak menyadari senyum lembut terulas di jawah gadis yang ia tinggalkan.

Menutup pintu ruangan, menengadahkan wajah sambil menutup mata.

Mencoba merasakan keadaan angin, memastikan cuaca di sekitar kapal yang masih berlayar.

"Sepertinya cuaca akan cerah sampai pulau berikutnya. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat ramen dulu." Gumam Naruto sambil melangkah menuju dapur. _"Heh~ gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengetahui kalau dia terbangun begitu aku membopongnya."_

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews!_**

 ** _Salam... Deswa_**


End file.
